Fallout 2 cultural references
''1984'' * The citizens in the Tap House of Vault City will sometimes say "I am feeling double-plus good today. You?" This is a reference to the language of Newspeak which citizens of the fictitious superpower Oceania are forced to speak by the ruling totalitarian party in the book ''1984''.Vault City citizen: "{139}{}{I'm feeling double-plus good. You?}" (VCBARCIT.MSG) * Slaves at the Stables also repeat the line "Double plus good".New Reno slave: "{252}{}{Double plus good}" (NcSlave.msg) ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' * The crashed vertibird robot in Klamath Canyon not only says the lines, "I can't let you do that Dave.", and "I'm sorry Dave." but also sings Daisy Bell (Bicycle Built for Two).Crashed vertibird robot: "{10125}{}{I'm sorry Dave.}" "{10126}{}{./~ Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do ./~}" "{10135}{}{I can't let you do that Dave.}" "{10145}{}{I'm sorry Dave.}" "{10146}{}{./~ Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do ./~}" "{10155}{}{I can't let you do that Dave.}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) * Also, the medical terminal on the first level of Vault 8 will say "I'm sorry Dave, I can't do that." All of these are variations upon lines spoken by the computer HAL in the movie ''2001: A Space Odyssey''. ''3:10 to Yuma'' Ben Wade is the name of the outlaw in the 1957 motion picture 3:10 to Yuma. ''A Boy and His Dog'' In the film A Boy and His Dog, Vic refers to his telepathic dog (Blood) as "Dogmeat" on a single occasion. However the whole post apocalyptic theme of a boy and his dog is iconic in the "Post End of Days" game story line. ''AC-DC'' New Reno prostitutes will mention Australian hard rock band AC/DC when revealing that they are up for another bunch of letters, "B n' D" (bondage and dominance/discipline).New Reno prostitute: "{343}{}{AC-DC, B n' D, whatever.}" (NcProsti.msg) Apple Computer, Inc. * The Pear operating system is a cultural reference to Apple DOS, due to the fruit based name and operating system use. * Apricot brand computers may be a cultural reference to Apple Computer, Inc. as both are named using a fruit. It may also be a reference to [[Wikipedia:Apricot Computers|Apricot Computers]. A similarly named real company from the United Kingdom, which also produced personal computers in the 1980s. Apricot Computers * Apricot brand computers may be a cultural reference to Apple Computer, Inc. as both are named using a fruit. It may also be a reference to [[Wikipedia:Apricot Computers|Apricot Computers]. A similarly named real company from the United Kingdom, which also produced personal computers in the 1980s. ''Armageddon 2419 A.D. * Chuck Stodgers is a reference to ''Armageddon 2419 A.D.'s protagonist, Buck Rogers.Chuck Stodgers: "{115}{}{You've uncovered yet another obscure pop culture reference.}" (Hcchuck.msg)The Chosen One: "{105}{}{Who are you?}" Chuck Stodgers: "{109}{}{I'm Chuck Stodgers, the greatest aeroplane pilot in the world! Unfortunately... I crashed. I staggered into this cave to get away from the explosion, and the fumes overwhelmed me.}" The Chosen One: "{110}{}{That sounds suspiciously like the premise of a pulp cartoon series.}" Chuck Stodgers: "{113}{}{Yes, it does, doesn't it? I have to go see what's happened in the world. Good luck, friend!}" The Chosen One: "{114}{}{You too, Mr. Stodgers!}" (Hcchuck.msg)Chuck Stodgers: "{103}{}{::he rubs sleep from his eyes:: Wha'... huh? Where am I? How long have I been asleep?}" The Chosen One: "{106}{}{I have no idea how long you've been asleep, but you're in Broken Hills, near the New California Republic.}" Chuck Stodgers: "{111}{}{New WHAT? CALIFORNIA? THE WORLD HAS CHANGED THAT MUCH? AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ::he flees in panic::}" (Hcchuck.msg) ''Army of Darkness'' Random enemies will sometimes say: "You want a piece of me? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" It's one of Lt. Casey's taunts in the game. The phrase also comes from the movie ''Army of Darkness'' where the lead character, "Ash" says that (among other things) to various miscreants and ghouls. Arroyo Arroyo is the name of the town in Tennessee William's post-apocalyptic one act play ''The Chalky White Substance''. ''As Good as It Gets'' In Vault City, when the player talks to Thomas Moore, the zealous antislavery advocate, the player can end the conversation by saying "Go sell crazy somewhere else - we're all stocked up here." This is a reference to Jack Nicholson's character Melvin Udall in ''As Good as It Gets''.Thomas Moore: "{103}{}{Hello and welcome, traveler! Have you heard the word today?}" The Chosen One: "{108}{}{Why, no... I haven't.}" Thomas Moore: "{111}{}{The word, my friend... the word is SELFISHNESS. Mix in a slew of arrogance, and what do you have? Vault City... in all its self-righteous, slave-trading glory.}" The Chosen One: "{115}{}{Go sell crazy somewhere else, pal... we're all stocked up here.}" (VCMOORE.MSG) ''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' The man in the bathroom in Vault City will occasionally say "Who does Number Two work for?!?!", mirroring a scene from Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery.Vault City citizen: "{118}{}{Who does Number Two work for?!?!}" (VCURINE.MSG) ''Babylon 5'' A low intelligence player character can refer to Marjorie Reed as Delenn, a reference to Babylon 5.Marjorie Reed: "{250}{}{(The bald woman doesn't even look up from her clipboard.) Yes?}" The Chosen One: "{254}{}{Delenn?}" Marjorie Reed: "{265}{}{(The woman looks up and glares at you.) Are you one of the control subjects? As if matters anyway...Guards! Detain this slave!}" The Chosen One: "{266}{}{Where slave? Me no see one}" (NcResear.msg) ''Back to the Future'' If the player becomes a slaver, sometimes the victims yell "Run for it, Marty!". It is a reference to the 1985 film ''Back to the Future''.Slave (Den slave run): "{354}{}{Run for it, Marty!}" (DcRunSlv.msg) Slave (Den slave run): "{324}{}{Run for it, Marty!}" (DcSlvRun.msg) ''Big Trouble in Little China'' * Sometimes while attacking, Sulik refers to his seven demon bag.Sulik: "{40131}{}{We be havin' de seven-demon bags!}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) This is a reference to Egg Shen's bag of magic. * In San Francisco, the two martial artist masters who are vying for the soul of the town are named the Dragon, and Lo Pan. These two characters could be a reference to Wang Chi because of his restaurant's name being Dragon of the Black Pool, and Lo Pan being the villain of the movie. Bioware One of the gravestones on the east side of The Den has the name of one of the co-founders of Bioware, Ray Muzyka, written on it. ''The Blues Brothers'' After recruiting Myron in New Reno, there is a dialogue option which says "It's 106 miles to Arroyo, we've got a full fusion cell, half a pack of RadAway, it's midnight, and I'm wearing a 50 year old Vault 13 jumpsuit. Let's hit it."The Chosen One: "{1579}{}{It's 106 miles to Arroyo, we got a full fusion cell, half a pack of Radaway, it's midnight, and I'm wearing a 50-year old Vault 13 jumpsuit. Let's hit it.}" (NhMyron.msg) This is a parody of Dan Aykroyd's and John Belushi's famous scene from The Blues Brothers movie; A parody of Dan Aykroyd's famous line from The Blues Brothers movie: "It's 106 miles to Chicago, we've got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark and we're wearing sunglasses." (John Belushi:) "Hit it." ''Boogie Nights'' When choosing a porn name for the Corsican Brothers, one of the accepted names preset names is "Dirk Diggler", which the brothers remark that it's "a name so bright and so sharp, that it'll just EXPLODE because it's just so powerful."Corsican Brothers: "{555}{}{Now, THAT'S a name so bright and so sharp, that it'll just EXPLODE because it's just so powerful! Good choice, pal, good choice. Now, let's FILM! Lights! Camera! Action!}" (NcCorBro.msg) This is a reference to the movie Boogie Nights whose main character Eddie Adams chooses the same screen name. ''Cat in the Hat'' * When requesting parts from the Gecko storage one option to Jeremy is a "moss-covered, three-handled gredunza". This is the plot device for the [[wikipedia:The Cat in the Hat (TV special)|July 4, 1971 Cat in the Hat TV special]].The Chosen One: "{113}{}{I need something from storage.}" Jeremy: "{120}{}{Well, if you want something from storage you need a Request Authorization Form. Do you have a Request Authorization Form?}" The Chosen One: "{121}{}{Yes, I do. Here it is.}" Jeremy: "{130}{}{Well, this looks like it, all right. What do you need?}" The Chosen One: "{133}{}{I need a moss-covered, three-handled gredunza.}" Jeremy: "{190}{}{You need a what? Well, there’s a waiting list for those. Need anything else?}" (GCJEREM.MSG) Christianity The image and title of the perk Lifegiver is a Vault Boy presented in a manner consistent with representations of Jesus Christ. Chryslus Motors * The company name is derived from Chrysler and General Motors, both American automobile manufacturers headquartered in Michigan. * Chryslus Motors is the maker of the Highwayman, and mentioned numerous times, notably in nearly a dozen lines of the Mechanics in the Chop Shop, where the car ends up after it is stolen in New Reno. ''Clerks'' The junkies of New Reno occasionally say "drink - beers - smoking - weed" and "snootchie boochies", phrases exclaimed by Jason Mewes's character Jay in the film Clerks.Junkie: "{247}{}{Drinking - beers - smoking - weed}" "{248}{}{Snootchie Boochies}" (NcJunkie.msg) Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners In Broken Hills' residential area, the human woman in the hotel will sometimes say "Come on .. Aileen". ''Commando'' When fighting Boxers in the Jungle Gym they will taunt the Chosen One with lines from Commando. For example; "I eat green berets for breakfast.".Boxer: "{344}{}{I eat green berets for breakfast.}" (NcBoxer.msg) ''The Corsican Brothers'' The Corsican Brothers are a reference to the novella of the same name by French writer Alexandre Dumas. ''Damnation Alley'' * One of Cassidy's floats is, "I hear they got twisters miles wide in the Midwest. It's a big ol' radioactive dustbowl now."John Cassidy: "{363}{}{I hear they got twisters miles wide in the Midwest. It's a big ol' radioactive dustbowl now.}" (VCCasidy.msg) Roger Zelazny's "Damnation Alley" takes place in the (now usual) post-apocalyptic USA. Extreme weather, "twisters miles wide" etc., occur in the Midwest, earning it the name "Damnation Alley." The original short story was published in 1967, expanded into a novel in 1969, followed by a movie in 1977. ''The Day The Earth Stood Still'' * In Klamath Canyon, the Crashed vertibird robot that guards the Vertibird and wreckage says, among other references, "Gort! Klaatu Berada Nictu!", a phrase uttered by the alien in the film The Day the Earth Stood Still.Crashed vertibird robot: "{10128}{}{Gort! Klaatu Berada Nictu!}" "{10148}{}{Gort! Klaatu Berada Nictu!}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) * In New Reno, if the Chosen One is wearing power armor, porn actresses at the Golden Globes will remark, "What film are YOU trying out for? The Day the Earth Stood Still? Get out of here!".Porn actress: "{297}{}{What film are YOU trying out for? The Day the Earth Stood Still? Get out of here!}" (NcActres.msg) ''Dilbert'' If the Chosen One has a low Intelligence and is trying to gain an audience with Louis Salvatore, one line the character can tell his guard Mason, is "Oog make Mission Statement."NcMason.msg#oog The line is an exact quote from the October 13, 1994 comic where Dogbert was lecturing about technological "haves" and "have-nots", to which the have-nots would still call the shots.Dilbert official website ''Dirty Harry'' The description for the .44 magnum revolver is an exact quote of a line spoken by Clint Eastwood in the film Dirty Harry (1971): "Being that this is the most powerful handgun in the world, and can blow your head clean-off, you've got to ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya punk?".Fallout 2 item description: "{31300}{}{.44 Magnum Revolver}" "{31301}{}{Being that this is the most powerful handgun in the world, and can blow your head clean-off, you've got to ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya punk?. Min ST: 5.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2)) In the film, the .44 magnum is "Dirty" Harry Callahan's weapon of choice. The Dog in the Manger President Tandi refers to the squatters around Vault 15 as "nothing but dogs in the manger."Tandi: "{169}{tand9}{A couple of years ago some squatters moved in and built a shantytown on the surface. They call it 'The Squat.' They're nothing but dogs in the manger. They can't get into the vault but they keep us out.}" (Shtandi.msg) This is metaphor derived from the Greek fable The Dog in the Manger. The saying is used to speak of those who spitefully prevent others from having something that they themselves have no use for. ''Dune'' * Mentats are used to raise Perception and Intelligence; in Frank Herbert's Dune, Mentats were considered living computers that used Spice to enhance perceptive consciousness. * Primitives taunt the player character by saying, "Fear is the mind-killer" when an attack misses the target.Primitive: "{2665}{}{ Fear is the mind-killer }" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) Primitive: "{2665}{}{ Fear is the mind-killer }" (CMBATAI2.MSG) The phrase derives from the Bene Gesserit litany against fear. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' Myron mentions that Dungeons & Dragons, one of the most popular tabletop roleplaying games, taught him a few things about courage.Myron: "{426}{}{Good thing playing D&D all those years taught me a few things about courage, in one of his combat barks.}" (NhMyron.msg) ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' The film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial is referenced in Gecko by its glowing one inhabitants, who extend a glowing finger out at the Chosen One while droning "Phone home."Glowing one citizen: "{125}{}{(holds his glowing finger out to you) Phone home.}" (Gcrglow.msg) ''Fallout'' * On level three of Vault 8 in Vault City, a man named Martin sings the song "Maybe" by The Ink Spots. This is the song in the opening and ending credits of the original Fallout.Martin: "{108}{}{::Bum-ba-bum-ba::}" "{109}{}{2 Seconds}" "{110}{}{"Maaaay-beeee..."}" "{111}{}{2 Seconds}" "{112}{}{"Yoooou'll think of meee...when you are alllll alone..."}" "{113}{}{2 Seconds}" "{114}{}{"Maaaay-beeee...the one whooo...is waaaaah-ting for yooou..."}" "{115}{}{2 Seconds}" "{116}{}{"...will prove un-truuuuuue..."}" "{117}{}{2 Seconds}" "{118}{}{"...then what will yooou dooooo?"}" "{119}{}{2 Seconds}" "{120}{}{::Pantomimes clapping, roaring of crowd::}" "{121}{}{2 Seconds}" "{122}{}{Th-th-thank you, th-th-thank you...yuh-yuh-you're a wonderful audience.}" "{123}{}{2 Seconds}" "{124}{}{An enh-encore? Ouh-okay!}" (VCSUPGRD.MSG) * Enclave patrolmen float dialogue includes, "Now I suppose you're going to tell me you're just out looking for a water chip. Do I look dumb? Get him!" referencing the main quest of Fallout.Enclave patrolman: "{204}{}{Now I suppose you're going to tell me you're just out looking for a water chip. Do I look dumb? Get him!}" (ECELVPAT.MSG) * On Second Street of New Reno, huddled around a trashcan fire next to the Jungle Gym, is a three member band Frenchy, Paine, and Sims. They can sing A Kiss to Build a Dream On by Louis Armstrong, the intro song of Fallout 2.Frenchy, Paine, and Sims: "{900}{}{Give me}" "{901}{}{A kiss to build a dream on}" "{902}{}{And my imagination}" "{903}{}{Will thrive upon that kiss}" "{904}{}{Mmmmm}" "{905}{}{Sweetheart,}" "{906}{}{I ask no more than this:}" "{910}{}{A kiss before you leave me}" "{912}{}{Will feed my hungry heart}" "{913}{}{Leave me one thing before we part…}" "{915}{}{When I'm alone}" "{916}{}{With my fancies}" "{917}{}{I'lllll be with yoooou}" "{918}{}{Weaving ro-mances}" "{919}{}{Making believe they're true}" "{920}{}{Oh, give me your lips for just a moment}" "{921}{}{And my imagination will make that moment live…}" "{923}{}{Give me what you alone can give}" "{925}{}{::Mouth Trumpet::}" "{930}{}{I'll… be with yoooou}" "{933}{}{Ohhhh}" "{935}{}{lips for just a moment}" "{937}{}{Will make that moment live}" "{941}{}{}" (NcBand.msg) * When conversing with the Corsican Brothers after the completion of the game, they will comment about making a motion picture of the Chosen One's exploits. The film; Pullout: Post-Nuclear Boogalo, is a reference to Fallout. * New Reno prostitutes will reference the Vault Dweller in dialogue, claiming that "for the last time, they don't want to dress up as the 'Vault Dweller.'"New Reno prostitute: "{1002}{}{Look, for the last time, I don't want to dress up as the "Vault Dweller."}" (NcProsti.msg) * After the Chosen One becomes a Porn Star in New Reno many of the residents will comment about the pornographic movies that the Chosen One was in. One Vault Sexteen is a spoof on the Vault Dweller's Vault 13. * After the player completes Stop the Enclave, the Wright children, while playing, will comment that they miss Dogmeat from Fallout 1Wright child: "{270}{}{I miss Dogmeat from Fallout 1.}" (NcWriPly.msg) * When encountering Lumpy the Chosen One runs him over in the Highwayman. When asking for help refers to a previous encounter with a Nuka-Cola truck. This is a reference to the Nuka-Cola Truck special encounter in Fallout.The Chosen One: "{123}{}{I'll take that as a yes.}" Lumpy: "124}{}{You're goddamn right, yes! I can barely move! Now mind you, I ain't whining. I've had worse scrapes. Why this ain't nothing compared to that mix-up years ago with the Cola truck down south a ways. Ya' shoulda seen it, kid! Caps everywhere!}" (HCLUMPY.MSG) ''Fallout'' developers * Leonard Boyarsky was named for the Leonard Boyarsky.Fallout Bible 5 Questions: "8. Hi, In the last "Fallout Bible" update there was a question about Richard Grey and why he was exiled from Vault City. I remember that there was another person exiled from the VC - Leonard Boyarski. He also was exiled for a murder but I'm curious how did he die? I've found his grave on the Golgotha and it's quite surprising. ps. If there are any mistakes, sorry for my English. :-) Boyarsky was an in-joke to Leonard Boyarsky who originally worked on F1 and parts of F2 (one of the five billion developer references in Fallout 1 and 2). I think the name was originally Jason Anderson in the text, but I don't remember. Boyarsky was exiled for murder and unauthorized research (the research allegations revolved around some tampering with the pregnancy cycles in the Auto-Doc that apparently put all of Vault 8 in danger, but the details were deleted from the Vault 8 computer). His crime occurred many years after Grey's alleged crime, but Boyarsky only got as far as Reno with a traveling caravan before he was robbed and killed by Reno toughs who saw him as an easy mark (which pretty much is true for everyone traveling from Vault City). His reasons for traveling south were unknown, but it is rumored his original destination was east of Reno - even though explorers report there is nothing out there except desert and deathclaws." "This next one is from John Olivas:" ;Arroyo * In Arroyo, the Chosen One's nephew standing by the well is named Feargus, as in Feargus Urquhart, founder of Black Isle, the developer of Fallout and Fallout 2. Another Feargus is the subordinate of President of NCR Tandi, whose report to the raiders in Vault 15, when found by the Chosen One, exposes him as a traitor. As Per Jorner says: ;New Reno * Many tombstones, notably in Golgotha, mention names of people in the Fallout 2 team. ** One in particular reads "Jason Anderson: no longer a living god." This is a specific reference to Jason Anderson and [[Fallout cultural references#Fallout developers|the reference to him in Fallout]] claiming that he is a living god. * The graffiti of New Reno has the names of developers such as T. Ray. * T-Ray is also the head mechanic in the Chop Shop, see below. * Bishop's men and Reno townsfolk remark that, quote "New Reno was designed by Chris Avellone and scripted by Tom French. Rumor has it they will marry soon."Reno townsfolk: "{501}{}{New Reno was designed by Chris Avellone and Tom French. Rumor is that they will marry soon.}" (NcPerson.msg) Ramirez, of the Mordinos, will act similarly and add on that Avellone and French are "a coupla sick fellas."Ramirez: "{356}{}{New Reno was designed by Chris Avellone and scripted by Tom French. They're a coupla sick fellas.}" (NcMorMen.msg) Wright teenagers mention New Reno's design as well, while adding on that "Tom plays in a band, and Chris plays with himself."Wright teenager: "{213}{}{New Reno was designed by Chris Avellone and scripted by Tom French. Tom plays in a band. Chris plays with himself.}" (NcWriTee.msg) * Fluffers and New Reno prostitutes also mention that they were scripted by Tom French and remark that he has "soft, gentle hands."New Reno prostitute: "{829}{}{We miss Tim Cain. He used to cook wonderful bread. Then he would spank us like small children.}" "{819}{}{Tom French scripted me. He has soft, gentle hands.}" "{826}{}{Tim Cain? Yes, he's one of my regulars.}" (NcProsti.msg) * When Junkies are wasted and stoned after destroying the Enclave they will remark how they were designed by Chris Avellone and scripted by Thomas French, so they are technically not responsible for their Jet addiction.Junkie: "{278}{}{Chris Avellone designed me, Tom French scripted me, so technically, I'm not responsible for my Jet addiction.}" "{302}{}{Chris Avellone designed me, Tom French scripted me, so technically, I'm not responsible for my Jet addiction.}" (NcJunkie.msg) * Miss Kitty mentions that that just talking is called the "Kesting special", referring to Nick Kesting. This joke is about how broke he is and that talking is all he could afford.Chosen One: "{279}{}{Is it okay if I just, you know, talk with them?}" Miss Kitty: "{320}{}{Why, of course you can. We call it the "Kesting special." }" The Chosen One: "{323}{}{Why do you call it that?}" Miss Kitty: "{335}{}{Well…rumor has it there was once an employee of a famous computer company who enjoyed talking with others. (Shrugs.) }" "{337}{}{By coincidence, he also made no money at all, so talking was all he could afford.}" (NcKitty.msg * Reno townsfolk and New Reno prostitutes remark that they miss Tim Cain, who used to bake wonderful bread and then spank them like small children. They also mention that Feargus Urquhart "got a frowny-look on his face when he saw how many float text messages I have."Reno townsfolk: "{499}{}{We miss Tim Cain. He used to cook wonderful bread. Then he would spank us like small children.}" "{502}{}{Feargus got that frowny-look on his face when he saw how many float text messages I have.}" (NcPerson.msg) * New Reno prostitutes mention that Chris Avellone and Tom French designed New Reno and they are both sex gods, and that that Tim Cain is one of their regular customers. * New Reno prostitutes will remark how many strippers were at Feargus Urquhart's bachelor party.New Reno prostitute: "{498}{}{I can't believe how many strippers were at Feargus' bachelor party.}" (NcProsti.msg) ;The Den * The addicts of the Den will question where Sasha is. This is in reference to Vince Denardo. Although he is one of Interplay's old producers, he did not work on Fallout or Fallout 2. It was a small tradition to have his dog, Sasha somewhere in an Interplay game, in some shape or form. Sasha is normally placed in the special thanks section or some other place in most of the older manuals.Den addict: "{363}{}{Sasha? Where are you Sasha?}" (DcAddict.msg) ''La Femme Nikita'' If the Chosen One is both female and a Made Man Reno townsfolk will comment that they are "La Femme Nikita, then some." This is an allusion of the secret governmental assassin Nikita of La Femme Nikita.Reno townsfolk: "{310}{}{La Femme Nikita, then some.}" (NcPerson.msg) ''Final Fantasy VII'' In combat, John Cassidy will say, "Wish I had a limit break..."John Cassidy: "{40940}{}{Wish I had a limit break...}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) In the ''Final Fantasy'' series, the term coined in Final Fantasy VII, a limit break is a special ability that exceeds (or "breaks") the maximum limit of stats, like damage, mana and hit points. ''The Flintstones'' The prostitutes of New Reno may make a reference to The Flintstones in float dialogue; "I had to dress up like WILMA last night, fer Chrissakes."New Reno prostitute: "{429}{}{I had to dress up like WILMA last night, fer Chrissakes.}" (NcProsti.msg) ''Flowers for Algernon'' Algernon's focused brilliance and his name are cultural references to Flowers for Algeron, a sci-fi short story that focus on a laboratory mouse whose intelligence has been increased through surgery. ''Fly'' When Junkies are high, among their generic float dialogue is them singing "I…just want to fly. Put your arms around me, baby, put your arms around me, baby." This is a reference to Sugar Ray's Fly.Junkie: "{240}{}{Sings. I…just want to fly. Put your arms around me, baby, put your arms around me, baby.}" (NcJunkie.msg) This is part of the play on words theme of Jet addiction, with the drug being Jet, an Jet addict known as a pilot, and the act of getting or being high on Jet are Fly, Flying, Jetted, and Jetting. ''Forbidden Planet''/''Lost in Space'' * New Reno townsfolk and casino patrons sometimes mention Robbie the Robot and joke "Danger, Will Robinson!", when the Chosen One wears power armor, which references science fiction television program Forbidden Planet.Reno townsfolk: "{510}{}{You looking for your brother Robby? You know, the Robot? Aw, nevermind.}" (NcPerson.msg)Casino patron: {332}{}{You looking for your brother Robby? You know, the Robot? Aw, nevermind.]]}" "{337}{}{'Danger, Will Robinson! Danger, Will Robinson!' Heh-heh. Uh…just a joke.}" (NcCasPat.msg) * The Crashed vertibird robot that guards the Vertibird and wreckage also says "Danger Bill Williamson, Danger!" in addition to "Does not compute! Does not compute!".Crashed vertibird robot: "{10124}{}{Does not compute! Does not compute!}" "{10144}{}{Does not compute! Does not compute!}" "{10127}{}{Danger Bill Williamson, Danger!}" "{10147}{}{Danger Bill Williamson, Danger!}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) Fourth Wall Fallout 2 has several instances of characters breaking the fourth wall, that is acknowledging that they are characters in a video game. ;The Den * If the player character takes too long in delivering Smitty's meal Smitty's to him he will go and get his own meal. However after which within conversation with him the player can break the forth wall and ask for the experience points and he will oblige.Smitty: "{240}{}{Hello there, young feller. What can old Smitty do ya for?}" The Chosen One: "{247}{}{I brought your meal from Mom's.}" Smitty: "{322}{}{Well, uhhh... Thanks, but I already headed over to Mom's and got some eats myself, so I won't be needin' that anymore.}" The Chosen One: "{323}{}{Oops, I'm not the usual delivery person. He called in sick today. Can I get some experience points anyway?}" (DcSmitty.msg) ;New Reno * After the completion of the game Bishop's men and Wright teenagers reference the yet-to-be released Fallout 3, hoping that they get to be a major character in the game.Bishop's men: "{333}{}{You might want to replay the game as a different character.}" "{335}{}{Just wandering around after you're done, picking up some EXPs, huh? Well, please don't kill ME, 'kay?}" "{336}{}{New Reno was designed by Chris Avellone and scripted by Tom French. Rumor has it they will marry soon.}" "{337}{}{I hope I get to be a major character in Fallout 3, like Tandi or Ian. Being a thug sucks.}" "{338}{}{Yeah, I scored with Tandi once. When she was young, I mean.}" "{339}{}{That Lynette chick is in bad need of some lovin', y'know?}" (NcBisMen.msg)Wright teenagers: "{214}{}{I hope I get to be a major character in Fallout 3, like Tandi or Ian. Bein' a thug sucks.}" (NcWriTee.msg) * Once the Enclave are destroyed, Mordino's men reference their audition to be one of the major NPCs, but that they only got a bit part and hope to not be typecast.Mordino's man: "{355}{}{I auditioned for the part of one of the major NPCs, but I only got this bit NPC part. I hope I don't get typecast.}" (NcMorMen.msg) * When having a conversation about the Chosen One's sexual relations with Leslie Anne Bishop's daughter Angela, the Chosen One mentions that equipping the condom isn't as obvious you would think and it's a bit of "designer humor".Leslie Anne Bishop: "{537}{}{Condom?}" The Chosen One: "{538}{}{Yeah, it got used from my inventory. I didn't know what had happened to it at first, but I figured it out.}" Leslie Ann Bishop: "{540}{}{Yes, a *condom.* (Glares at you.) Great. Just great. (Shrugs.) Oh, well. Maybe I'll have a grandson. Oh, well. Stop talking and come here.}" The Chosen One: "{541}{}{Yeah, it's not as obvious as you'd think. Designer humor, I bet. (Shrugs.) Oh, well. Stop talking and come here.}" (NCLABISH.MSG) * When conversing with the Corsican Brothers after the completion of the game, the Chosen One can remark in regards to Pullout: Post-Nuclear Boogalo, itself a reference to Fallout, that they would or wouldn't do the movie while mentioning the game itself.Corsican Brothers: "{895}{}{… I heard about your X-ploits…how you blew the rig of every member in the Enclave. That took a stomach of iron.}" The Chosen One: "{899}{}{Uh, I didn't blow every member of the Enclave. You see, what happened was --}" Corsican Brothers: "{910}{}{Don't be modest. I know it must have sucked. Most people wouldn't have had the stomach for it. But you swallowed your pride and did who had to be done. THAT'S star power.}" The Chosen One: "{914}{}{Uh, look, I DIDN'T blow every member of the Enclave, see --}" Corsican Brothers: "{920}{}{Know what I'm thinking, }" "{5920}{}{? I'm thinking about a feature film based on your X-ploits. We'd call it 'Pullout: Post-Nuclear Boogalo.' Are we together on this? Eh?}" Corsican Brothers: "{921}{}{Yer a hero, }" "{5921}{}{. A genuine hero. I'm not gonna forget all the shit you had to swallow for us. And once all the box office receipts come in, the whole world will know, too.}" The Chosen One: "{926}{}{Sure, what the hell. I solved this game. Let's do it.}" The Chosen One: "{928}{}{Let me go save the game first, then I might come back and do it.}" (NcCorBro.msg) * When listening to the Shark Club comedian horrible act, he will mention optional Traits, Jinxed, and Critical Failures.Shark Club comedian: "{5000}{}{Optional traits?}" "{5001}{}{*Yawn*}" "{5002}{}{You know, like jinks. Anybody seen these lately?}" "{5003}{}{Anybody seen your pencil dick lately?}" "{5004}{}{Uhhh... Do you think that there is anyone who says, "Hey, I think I want more critical failures?"}" "{5005}{}{Who... are these people?}" "{5006}{}{Hey, I've heard that one somewhere before.}" "{5007}{}{}" (NcComedi.msg) * After completing the game, the player can converse with Father Tully. Whom will give the player the Fallout 2 Hintbook. After which he will comment how most players today don't finish games.Tully: "{227}{}{You th'one hoo beat th' Enclave like a god…er, dog? Yer a heroo.}" The Chosen One: "{230}{}{I tangled with the Enclave, yes. They started it -- I finished it. But don't get me wrong, Father. I'm just a man, trying to make his way in this unforgiving world...I'm no hero.}" Tully: "{235}{}{Yer a HERO. I got sumfin' fer you. I dinna know what it wazzat first, but I figger you might be needin' it.}" The Chosen One: "{238}{}{Sure. I'll take whatever you're giving, Father. Uh, well, within the realms of decency.}" Tully: "{240}{}{(Tully goes over to one of the pews, rips off a board from the seat, and pulls out a grimy soft-cover book.) Here ya go. Itzza lil' dirty, but… (Hands it to you.)}" The Chosen One: "{242}{}{Thanks, Father. I think.}" Tully: "{245}{}{Yer a heroo. Yoo deserve it. Not many gamerz today FINISH gamez, but yoo went th' diztance. I'm proud of yoo. Alluh NEW RENO iz prouda you.}" The Chosen One: "{247}{}{Thanks, Father. You take care of yourself, you hear?}" (NCFTULLY.MSG) * After defeating the Enclave, New Reno prostitutes, fluffers, and Wright teenagers mention that the player should replay the game as a different kind of character.New Reno prostitute: "{822}{}{You should replay the game as a different kind of character.}" (NcProsti.msg)Fluffer: "{364}{}{You should replay the game as a different kind of character.}" "{361}{}{Tom French scripted me. He has soft, gentle hands.}" (NcFluffe.msg)Wright teenager: "{211}{}{You gonna replay the game as a different character? I recommend an Outdoorsman type.}" (NcWriTee.msg) * When observing the Wright children's character model, it states that the female model's hair is conveniently chopped short as to reuse the male character model.Wright child: "{158}{}{Her black hair is cropped short so that she can conveniently use the male child character model.}" (NcWriChi.msg) When Marcus is introduced to the children they will make fun of his fidget animation.Wright child: "{525}{}{Is that a REAL mutant?}" The Chosen One: "{529}{}{Why, yes it is. His name is Marcus. Don't worry, he doesn't bite.}" Wright child: "{685}{}{Hello, Mar-cus mutant. Yer awful big. Hee-hee... and yer fidget animation is funny.}" (NcWriChi.msg) Once the quest Stop the Enclave is completed the Wright children will ask the Chosen One "Are you gonna delete us from yer hard drive now that you finished the game?"Wright child: "{1320}{}{? Are you gonna delete us from yer hard drive now that you finished the game?}" (NcWriChi.msg) While playing after the completion of the game the Wright children will comment that "I miss Dogmeat from Fallout 1.", that "Think there's gonna be a Fallout 3? I wanna be the hero of that one!", and that "Fallout 2 was brought to you by the letter Z. * New Reno prostitutes also realize that they're just NPCs, but they are offended by the portrayal of women in New Reno and that they seem to be designed by some immature sex-starved geek who lives in his parent's basement.New Reno prostitute: "{830}{}{I realize I'm just an NPC, but I'm deeply offended by the way women are portrayed in New Reno.}" "{831}{}{Women in this town seem like they were designed by some immature sex-starved geek who lives in his parent's basement.}" (NcProsti.msg) * After the completion of Stop the Enclave while being a female Porn Star, New Reno prostitutes will comment that "The way Chosen One acts, you'd think Chosen One was a hero model instead of a porn star."New Reno prostitute: "{217}{}{The way she acts, you'd think she was a hero model instead of a porn star.}" (NcProsti.msg) * Jagged Jimmy J remarks that he likes you and does not want you to being up the barter screen with "its fuses and wires and all."Jagged Jimmy J: "{475}{}{Hell, my pilot friend, I like you, so don't you be pulling up that barter screen with its fuses and wires and all.}" (NcJimmyJ.msg) * The Junkies break the fourth wall multiple ways; when wasted and high they will comment how even though Fallout 2 isn't a 3D game it should support their new 3DFX card.Junkie: "{233}{}{I know Fallout 2 isn't a 3D game, but it still should support my brand new 3DFX card.}" "{257}{}{I know Fallout 2 isn't a 3D game, but it still should support my brand new 3DFX card.}" (NcJunkie.msg) At the time this would have specifically been a "Voodoo2". When wasted and stoned after destroying the Enclave they will remark how they are NPCs, their potential deletion from the hard drive, if they will exist after said deletion and how the player should restart the game with a drug-biased character. Recommending the Chem Reliant Trait.Junkie: "{277}{}{I know you saved the world, but it's us minor NPCs that have to deal with the consequences.}" "{279}{}{Yeah, yeah, it's great you solved the game. Of course, that means you'll be deleting all of us from your hard drive soon. Thanks a lot.}" "{297}{}{I know you saved the world, but it's us minor NPCs that have to deal with the consequences.}" "{298}{}{You should play the game again as a drug-based character. Really! Take the Chem Reliant Trait! I LOVE that one.}" "{304}{}{Once you delete this game from your hard drive, will we exist?}" (NcJunkie.msg) When wearing power armor they will remark that the player is in the wrong game and recommends a battle mech PC game.Junkie: "{460}{}{Man, are YOU in the wrong game. Try one of the battle mech PC games.}" (NcJunkie.msg) * When about to have sex with Leslie Anne Bishop, if the player refuses to have sex with her without giving an excuse and she calls the guards, one of the lines the player can end dialogue is by saying "Fuck, I hate this game."NCLABISH.MSG Also within conversation about using a condom when having sexual relations with her daughter, Angela Bishop. * When wearing power armor while talking to the Wright teenagers they will remark that "You look like you belong in a battle mech computer game. This is Fallout 2. Maybe you opened the wrong folder on your hard drive?"Wright teenager: "{325}{}{You look like you belong in a battle mech computer game. This is Fallout 2. Maybe you opened the wrong folder on your hard drive?}" (NcWriTee.msg) * Stuart Little will remark that he doesn't take offense to being called short and that everyone in this game seems to have the habit of making instantaneous judgement on other NCPs based solely on their physical appearance.Stuart Little: "{560}{}{Why should I take offense? Just because it seems to be the habit of everyone in this game to make instantaneous judgments of other NPCs based solely on their physical appearance?}" (NCSTULIT.MSG) * After hacking a terminal, Myron will boast that he has used the Science skill successfully.Myron: "{523}{}{Beep. Myron has used the SCIENCE skill successfully.}" (NhMyron.msg) * When first meeting Miss Kitty at the Cat's Paw, there is dialogue to discuss Cat's Paw magazines. The player can remark how irritating it was not knowing what the magazines were, and that examining it over and over only revealed the same message, and they would still get the same message even though it has been identified.The Chosen One: "{229}{}{You know, I've been finding magazines named "Cat's Paw" throughout the desert, and I have no idea what they are. I have one right here.}" Miss Kitty: "{440}{}{(Looks surprised.) Let me see. (Glances at magazine.) Well, well…you know, I had heard a rumor that - in the pre-war years -- the Cat's Paw was a publishing house…for pornographic materials.}" The Chosen One: "{442}{}{This place was a publishing house?}" Miss Kitty: "{450}{}{Yes…the rooms here were used for film shoots with models from across the world. (Seems entranced by the magazine.) Quite a little piece of history you have there.}" The Chosen One: "{452}{}{I'm just glad to know what the damn thing is. It's irritating to keep examining it and getting that same message over and over. I'll probably STILL get it even though it's identified now.}" (NcKitty.msg) * When talking to any of the Reno townsfolk while wearing a suit of power armor, they will imply that the player was on their way to a "battle-mech PC game and got lost."Reno townsfolk: "{523}{}{You look like you were on your way to one of those battle-mech PC games and got lost.}" (NcPerson.msg) After the completion of Stop the Enclave they will also dismissively comment that they are the Avatar too.Reno townsfolk: "{500}{}{Yeah, yeah, I'm the Avatar, too.}" (NcPerson.msg) * If the Chosen One is of significantly low intelligence and is drunk, on the third conversation with slot machines the Chosen One will utter; That they finished the game and now he is just wandering around, worried that it is all over. That Fallout 2 doesn't support their 3DFX card, while complaining that they spent so much money on it. Also that they spend their points wrong and now they have a shitty character.NcSlots.msg: "{336}{}{*Course we can, sugah, course we can.* (The slot machine looks sympathetic.) *What's troubling you, handsome?*}" "{337}{}{Me miss MOM and miss ARROYO and I…canna find the GECK and…*sniff*}" "{338}{}{Me miss MOM and Arroyo wuz ATTACKED and I…dunna where they are…and…*sniff*}" "{339}{}{Me need to fix big ship…and I dunna know HOW…and muh-muh-my Mom's GONE and…*sniff*}" "{340}{}{I finsshed the game…anna now I'm jusht wandrin' round and…ah'm worried itz all OVER and…*sniff*}" "{341}{}{It's jusht that Fhallowt tooo doesnt s'port my 3D Fxxxx card an I spend so much *monee* onnit and *sniff*}" "{342}{}{I tried ta get a good charactrr but I think I spent the pointz all *wrong*…n' now I ave a shitteee charactrr…n'…*sniff*}" "{343}{}{ah'm havinn a conversashun with a slot macheen, ah'm pretty bad off}" "{344}{}{::Take a deep breath, walk away.::}" (NcSlots.msg) * The Wrights may also question themselves after beating the game, if they will live on even if a player deletes/uninstalls Fallout 2 from their computer. ;Vault City * Joanne Lynette says "Do you like my little dreadlocks? I think Scott Rodenhizer has a strange sense of humor.", "I don't know what you intend to gain by clicking on me, but I won't tolerate it much longer.", and "Perhaps you find clicking on me... amusing. Perhaps you will find the Corrections Center just as humorous."Joanne Lynette: "{108}{}{I don't know what you intend to gain by clicking on me, but I won't tolerate it much longer.}" "{109}{}{Perhaps you find clicking on me... amusing. Perhaps you will find the Corrections Center just as humorous.}" "{117}{}{Do you like my little dreadlocks? I think Scott Rodenhizer has a strange sense of humor.}" (Vclynett.msg) * When talking to Phyllis in the Vault City clinic (in Vault), when asking to donate sperm, you can say to Phyllis, after donating, "Oh Well, I thought there weren't any children because this might be the European version of Fallout 2. Goodbye." * When in NCR, if the Chosen talks to the Enlightened One and says they are one of the enlightened, when she asks what level they are, the Chosen One can respond by saying "Last time I checked my character page, I was level #, but if I keep fighting random encounters, I'm sure I'll get to level 99 in no time." Saying this will give them an extra 100 XP. * There are unused comments in Lynette's dialogue file, where she again mentions Scott Rodenhizer, but also mentions T-Ray, who she thinks has too high thoughts of himself. * Lynette has an unused comment saying "Explain to me again why Fallout 2 doesn't have any black hero models?", a reference on that by default the only player characters are white (Caucasian). This is continued in the Cafe of Broken Dreams by a black hero model. * Another one is where she'd say "Oh, boy! Sleep! That's where I'm a Viking!". ''From Dusk till Dawn'' Sheb outside of the Cat's Paw in New Reno constantly shouts advertisements about the "booty"NcSheb.msg sold within the establishment in a manner identical to a similar character played by Cheech Marin in From Dusk till Dawn. ''Full Metal Jacket'' * If the Chosen One has no reputation, is a slaver, or with Sulik New Reno prostitutes will occasionally comment "Me so horny."New Reno prostitute: "{415}{}{Me so horny.}" "{605}{}{Me so horny.}" "{768}{}{Me so horny.}" "{998}{}{Me so horny.}" "{1172}{}{Me so horny.}" "{1345}{}{Me so horny.}" (NcProsti.msg) This is an allusion to the hooker scene in Full Metal Jacket. * In Gecko NPP a ghoul randomly says "A day without leakage is like a day without sunshine" which is a reference to the movie "Full Metal Jacket" in which the main protagonist pvt. Joker says "A day without blood is like a day without sunshine" (he in turn is quoting John Wayne). * In New Reno, a pimp can sometimes say "Can she suck a golf ball through a garden hose? Hell, yes.", if you have Myron as your companion. This is a reference to the famous first scene with drill instructor. ''Funny Farm'' In the town of Modoc when the player goes to Rose's Bed and Breakfast, the player can enter into the brahmin fry eating contest. Right as the Chosen One breaks the record, they learn that the brahmin fries are actually brahmin testicles. In the movie Funny Farm, Chevy Chase enters a Lamb Fry Eating Contest and his reaction (when he learns that they are sheep testicles) to it is identical to your character's in the game. ''G.I. Jane'' New Reno prostitutes solicit and call female characters "G.I. Jane", the codename of the combat medic of the G.I. Joe Team from the G.I. Joe franchise.New Reno prostitute: "{649}{}{Got a gun you need to unload, G.I. Jane?}" (NcProsti.msg) ''The Godfather'' In Broken Hills the player can find an intelligent scorpion wearing spectacles. If these spectacles are taken and given to Renesco in New Reno then he will, begrudgingly, thank the Chosen One and offer a reward. One of the dialogue options is to reply "Someday - and that day may never come - I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day accept these glasses as a gift on my daughter's wedding day."''The Chosen One: ''"{243}{}{Hey, I have a pair of glasses, if you want them.}" Renesco: "{640}{}{(Renesco snatches the glasses from you and puts them on. His eyes widen.) Sweet Reno! THAT'S what this damn shop looks like. (Frowns.) What a mess…and what is that on the shelves? Looks like brahmin shit.}"' The Chosen One: "{641}{}{You're welcome…}" Renesco: "{650}{}{Hmpphh! I…hmmm…uh…where did you get these?}" The Chosen One: "{651}{}{Well, there was this tiny radscorpion, see, and there was this scientist that was training him, and...you know what? Even I don't believe it. Just keep them, all right?}" Renesco: "{670}{}{Well, I…hmnnn…I'm…eh, grateful. I thought I was going to have to suffer with those broken frames for the rest of my life. If I can do something for you, you let me know…and, uh, I'll THINK about it.}" The Chosen One: "{673}{}{Someday - and that day may never come - I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day accept these glasses as a gift on my daughter's wedding day. }" (NcRenesc.msg) This is an obvious reference to the 1972 gangster movie The Godfather. ''The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'' * In the Mercenary Raiders cave there are three sets of dog tags that match the three main characters from the Western film, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly: Angel Eyes, Tuco and BlondieAngel-Eyes' dog tags, Tuco's dog tags and Blondie's dog tags. * Acting on Louis Salvatore's orders to get money from Pretty Boy Lloyd, if the player (unwisely) agrees to follow Lloyd's directions to the location of the loot in Golgotha, Lloyd directs the player to find a grave marked "Arch Stanton". There is no such grave. The exact name, its presence on a supposed grave marker, and the difficulty/impossibility of finding it, are all references to the site of the reputed buried treasure in The Good, The Bad & The Ugly. Doing this quest correctly can lead to the dialogue option: "There are two kinds of people in the world Lloyd. Those with guns and those that dig." This is also from the film.NcLloyd.msg ''Goodfellas'' Flick in the Den says the following line: "What you talkin' about? You think I'm a fucking stupid pirla? Some dumb filio di puttana? You think I'm some kinda clown? Am I here to amuse you, is that it?".The Chosen One: "{222}{}{What's with the wacky accent, Flick?}" Flick: "{340}{}{What you talkin' about? You think I'm a fucking stupid pirla? Some dumb filio di puttana? You think I'm some kinda clown? Am I here to amuse you, is that it?}" (DcFlick.msg) This is a direct reference to the scene where Joe Pesci is talking to Ray Liotta in the gangster movie Goodfellas by Martin Scorsese. ''The Goonies'' When the Chosen One goes down into the well in the center of town in Modoc, there will be several bags of coins lying around. If one is picked up, then the player character will say a line almost identical to the line spoken by "Mouth" (played by Corey Feldman) in The Goonies when he and his friends find themselves at the bottom of a wishing well. ''The Graduate'' Depending on the Chosen One's attributes, Leslie Anne Bishop may make sexual advances toward the player character. The encounter and parts of the dialogue are a reference to a similar situation in The Graduate where Mrs. Robinson attempts to seduce Ben for the first time. ''Grease'' The mechanics in the Chop Shop of New Reno remark "Go, greased lightning, go.", a lyric from the song Greased Lightnin from the musical Grease.Mechanic: "{304}{}{Go, greased lightning, go.}" (NcChpBoy.msg) ''Great Balls of Fire'' After the Chosen One becomes a Porn Star in New Reno many of the residents will comment about the pornographic movies that the Chosen One was in. One Great Balls for Hire! is a spoof on the story of Great Balls of Fire. ''Good Will Hunting'' After the Chosen One becomes a Porn Star in New Reno many of the residents will comment about the pornographic movies that the Chosen One was in. One Good Will Humping is a spoof on the story of Good Will Hunting.New Reno prostitute: "{203}{}{I loved you in Great Balls for Hire.}" "{204}{}{I loved you in Good Will Humping.}" "{205}{}{I loved you in Vault Sexteen.}" "{206}{}{You were great in Pokeahotass.}" (NcProsti.msg) ''Gunsmoke'' Miss Kitty is a character in the television Western drama Gunsmoke. A line of dialogue the Chosen One and Miss Kitty also mimics Chester's catch phrase "Ah, shucks."The Chosen One: "{523}{}{Shucks, Miss Kitty. It taint nothing nobody else wouldnta done in mah place." (NcKitty.msg) ''Head Like A Hole'' Male punks of the Tanker vagrants will say, "In fact, I'd rather die than give you control." The mild delivery of this line is a contrast to the way it is sung in Head Like A Hole.Punk: "{107}{}{In fact, I'd rather die than give you control.}" (Fcmalpnk.msg) ''Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' The dead carcass of a sperm whale and a broken houseplant are obvious references to The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, a comedic science fiction novel where a ship's improbability drive turns two nuclear missiles into a sperm whale and a bowl of petunias – one chapter details the thoughts of the two entities, as they plummet towards their death. ''The Incredible Hulk'' From Marvel Comics's The Incredible Hulk. * The image for the perk Mutate! is an allusion to Bruce Banner and his alter-ego the Hulk. * The image for the perk Bonus HtH Damage is an allusion to the Hulk's anger and strength. Mutate.png|Mutate! Damage.png|Bonus HtH Damage John Henry "Doc" Holliday, The names of the three mid-game doctors (Doc Holliday, Dr Henry, and Painless Doc Johnson) are references to John Henry "Doc" Holliday, a gunfighter, gambler, and dentist of the Wild West. ''In Living Color'' In Shady Sands, Doofus wrote a song. Before singing the song, the line he says ("Wrote a song about it wana here it here it goes"Doofus: "{180}{}{Wrote a song about it wana here it here it goes}" (Scskeete.msg)) is a references to a sketch from In Living Color. Involving Calhoun Tubbs who says the same phrase before playing the blues. ''Interstate '76'' Skeeter, the mechanic ghoul in Gecko, is a reference to the mechanic Skeeter in the video game Interstate '76. ''Jerry Maguire'' One of the dialogue options when talking to The Great Ananias, the showman in The Den, is "Show Me The Mummy!"The Great Ananias: "{127}{}{Today, in the room within, I have, for your eyes exclusively...A Jan-u-wine Egyptian Mummy!}" The Chosen One: "{128}{}{A mummy?}" The Great Ananias: "{136}{}{For a person of your obvious class I would be happy to show this unique, and historic, specimen to you for a mere $25.}" The Chosen One: "{137}{}{OK, I'll cough up the dough. Now...Show Me The Mummy!}" (DcAnan.msg), a homage to the line, "Show me the money!" from the movie Jerry Maguire, starring Tom Cruise. John Wayne The sheriff in Redding, Earl Marion, is a triple reference to John Wayne who was born Marion Robert Morrison and nicknamed "The Duke". Both earl and duke are titles of nobility, duke surpassing earl. John Wayne is famous for playing sheriffs in various western movies. Kevin and Bean In the Vault City toilets, an occupant mentions Kevin and Bean bathroom interviews, a humorous segment on a popular radio show hosted by Kevin and Bean in which unsuspecting men relieving themselves are subjected to an impromptu and uncomfortable interview between bathroom stalls.Vault City citizen: "{117}{}{Is this one of those Kevin and Bean bathroom interviews?}" (VCURINE.MSG) KFC * According to the Dunton brothers Chuck and Buck about their meat jerky; "Well, our drymeat is an incredible blend of eleven herbs and spices. Let me tell you, it’s finger-lickin’ good.".The Chosen One: "{333}{}{Drymeat? That sounds interesting. Tell me more about that.}" Chuck/Buck Dunton: "{350}{}{Well, our drymeat is an incredible blend of eleven herbs and spices. Let me tell you, it’s finger-lickin’ good. Animals love it, too. They’ll chase you from all over to get some. Must be that rotting smell.}" (KCDUNTON.MSG) This is an allusion to Kentucky Fried Chicken. * According to the Military base outside holodisk (in the footlocker in first tent on the left on the surface of Military base ruins) Colonel Sanders, the head of the Mariposa Military Base excavation, is an allusion to Colonel Sanders. ''Lassie'' Laddie is a cultural reference to the television show Lassie, and the trope it created, Timmy in a Well. Jonny is described as a typical all-American kid with blonde hair and blue eyes, and fell down the town well playing cowboys and Indians. Lewinsky scandal The secretary in the President's reception chambers indicates she and Dick Richardson are having an inappropriate workplace relationship. This is an allusion to the Lewinsky scandal, poking fun at Monica Lewinski, a government employee who worker for former United States President Bill Clinton. The ball gag in her inventory furthers the joke. ''Little Shop of Horrors'' In Broken Hills, there's a talking spore plant named Seymour. This is an allusion to the talking plant in Little Shop of Horrors called Audrey II. However Seymour is hapless main character that feeds Audrey II. ''Logan's Run'' The ankh necklace and the goal of the Renewal Cult is a cultural reference to Logan's Run.Fallout Bible 5: "59c. The other question was about renewing. I had always killed the rat God before I got to necropolis. Now I know (as of about 3 days ago actually) that renewing was the term the ghouls used for becoming truly human again. (I had just asked what it was before and what the heck the ghouls meant.) Any further info on renewing would be much apreciated. (though I don't expect you to explain how to actually do it or anything it remained pretty vauge in fallout2 and I just couldn't find a way to get it to happen. Everytime I tried to optimise the plant Vault city would wipe out the ghouls. Was it actually doable or just a clever ruse from the brain to take over the world? (he never did in my games and i didn't have to do anything to stop him, like in the cartoon his plans fall apart on their own I suppose) Thanks for your time once again. It was not possible for the ghouls to "renew" in Fallout 2 - it was part of the Brain's plans to get them human again (under his control). It is possible to save Gecko and VC - one of the walkthroughs on the Fallout fan sites should have info on it. And here's what the Brain specifically has to say about Renewal: :The Brain: Well as part of my plan to rule the world I intend to reward my Ghoul followers by finding a way to restore their humanity. :Chosen One: How are you going to do that? :The Brain: When I unite Gecko and Vault City under my rulership I will dedicate Vault City's medical labs to finding a way to reverse the effects of radiation that turned the people into Ghouls. They will be renewed, reborn, as humans once again. And: :The Brain: In order to take over the world I have to make sure that there's something worth taking over. I need to build a strong powerbase using Gecko and Vault City. :Chosen One: A rat plotting to take over the world? :The Brain: Well, despite your feelings about a rodent ruling the world; the actions I propose would benefit thousands of Vault City and Gecko's citizens. You may not care for me or my motives but the results are still well worth working towards. Also, according to designer Matt Norton, "renew" was also a reference to the movie (and book) 'Logan's Run.'" ''Looney Tunes'' * Shadow-Who-Walks and the addicts of the Den quote Looney Tunes' Elmer Fudd famous catchphrase "Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting for wabbits."Shadow-Who-Walks: "{300}{}{Shhh... I'm huntin' wabbits.}" (IcScout.msg)Den addict: "{205}{}{Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits.}" (DcAddict.msg) * In one of her floats, Dorothy asks the Chosen One if they happen to have an illudium Q-38 space modulator; this references the cartoon series Marvin the Martian, where the titular character often attempts to destroy Earth using an "illudium Q-36 explosive space modulator".Scdoroth.msg Love in an Elevator New Reno prostitutes will greet the player and say "Oh, hello, Mr. Tyler. Going…down?". This references the music video for Aerosmith's 1989 song Love in an Elevator.New Reno prostitute: "{915}{}{Oh, hello, Mr.Tyler. Going…down?}" "{1089}{}{Oh, hello, Mr. Tyler. Going…down?}" "{1262}{}{Oh, hello, Mr. Tyler. Going…down?}" (NcProsti.msg) ''Loveline'' The LoveLine phone sex brand is a cultural reference to Loveline, the syndicated radio call-in program, offering medical and relationship advice to listeners. ''Network'' Mercenaries in random encounters will sometimes say during combat "I'm MAD AS HELL! And I'm not going to take it anymore!", which is a direct quote of the movie Network. ''Mad Max'' * If the player character attacks Dogmeat while he's not in the party, a character named Mel will appear and attack the player character. This is a reference to Mel Gibson's lead role in the Mad Max series, and to Max and his dog's partnership in Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior. * Making fun of Stuart Little's character model prompts him to call male players "Madd Maxx wanna-be".Stuart Little: "{600}{}{I've taken in your ridiculously overly-muscled physique, your gritty Mad Maxx wanna-be demeanor, your unimaginative character point allocation and concluded you are a mini-maxing munchkin.}" (NCSTULIT.MSG) * Many non-player characters will sing a line or two of Tina Turner's We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome), which was the theme to Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome, after the completion of the game.We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome) * The town Broken Hills is a reference to the town of the same name that Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior was filmed in. * The sprite of a male main character with a leather jacket is designed to look like Max Rockatansky, the protagonist of the Mad Max films. ''Magic: The Gathering'' In Gecko, the bartender Wooz will try to get the Chosen One interested in the card game called "Tragic the Garnering". Tragic the Garnering is an obvious parody of Magic: The Gathering.The Chosen One: "{212}{}{Tell me more about this Tragic the Garnering.}" Wooz: "{340}{}{Well, Tragic the Garnering isn’t just a game -- it’s an obsession. Not a cologne, either. Some think that the way it changes a person’s life is tragic, but they just don’t understand.}" The Chosen One: "{341}{}{Uh huh.}" Wooz: "{360}{}{No, really. It’s wonderful. You should play. Just once. The first box of cards is free. A little something from me to you.}" The Chosen One: "{361}{}{Thanks. Hey, these look great. (you tear the wrapping off) Mmm, I just love that smell.}" The Chosen One: "{381}{}{Sure, but you’re going to have to show me how.}" Wooz: "{390}{}{Well, it’s simple, really. Even someone dumb can understand it. First, you build a play deck out of the cards that you have, and then you…}" The Chosen One: "{391}{}{Uh, huh. You say you deal to the third player unless it’s Thursday? OK, I think I’ve got it now. Let’s play.}" Wooz: "{400}{}{You won? Fuck you! I need a ruling on that. You just got lucky, this time. This deck of mine just didn’t work. I’ve got to build a better one.}" The Chosen One: "{401}{}{Thanks for the cards, Wooz. And I thought you knew how to play this game? I guess you’re dumb.}" (GCWOOZ.MSG) Even the names of cards are similar - "Vox Muby" is an equivalent of "Mox Ruby", "Black Dahlia" of "Black Lotus" and "Earths" are the equivalent of "Lands".The Chosen One: "{143}{}{I want to trade.}" Wooz: "{150}{}{Trade? I’m always ready to trade Tragic cards. I’ve got a couple of old Vox Mubies, a Black Dahlia, and some Rare Earths.}" Wooz: "{151}{}{I suppose you just want to trade stuff, huh?}" (GCWOOZ.MSG) ''M*A*S*H'' In Sierra Army Depot VI, the Munitions Access Terminal states that Klinger from the 8063rd is in need of a mechanical part. This references the ''M*A*S*H'' franchise, specifically the episode Out of Gas, in which Corporal Maxwell Q. Klinger trades wine for parts.Munitions Access Terminal: "{139}{}{Read Trade}" "{150}{}{This is Klinger from the 8063rd. We're in desperate need of part number 102-53B. I've got a case of Chateau Lafayette 2155 if you could expedite the order. Get back to me ASAP.}" Masters of the Universe Addicts in places such as The Den say, "I have the power!". This is a cultural reference to the Masters of the Universe media franchise where it is the catchphrase of the protagonist, He-Man.Den addict: "{352}{}{I have the power!}" (DcAddict.msg) Mickey Mouse In float dialogue of Cat's Paw prostitutes and New Reno prostitutes, refuse to wear Mikey Mouse ears.New Reno prostitutes & Cat's Paw prostitutes: "{3214}{}{No, I'm NOT going to wear the Mikey Mouse ears.}" (NcProsti.msg) Microsoft Windows * Macrosoft, a computer company whos name is a reference to the Microsoft Corporation. * The name of the Winblows 57 operating system is an obvious reference to Microsoft Windows. * Fenestra '98: "Fenestra" means "window" in Latin, making it a reference to Windows 98. * The name of the Wyndoze 99 operating system is an obvious reference to Microsoft Windows. Mike Tyson In the basement of Shark Club in New Reno, there's a boxer, Mike "The Masticator", who says that he likes ears. Additionally, the characters Mike "The Masticator" and Evan Holyfeld who the player fights in the New Reno boxing matchs are references to Mike Tyson and the boxer whose ear he bit off, Evander Holyfield. There are also other parameters for other NPCs to remark on Mike: * If the Chosen One is a prizefighter, porn actresses and New Reno prostitutes will remark, "Watch out for the Masticator. He's a real jerk. He tried to bite my ear off once.".Porn actress: "{354}{}{Watch out for the Masticator. He's a real jerk. He tried to bite my ear off once.}" "{354}{}{Watch out for the Masticator. He's a real jerk. He tried to bite my ear off once.}" (NcActres.msg)New Reno prostitute: "{277}{}{Hey…watch out for the Masticator. He's a real jerk. He tried to bite my ear off once.}" (NcProsti.msg) * If the Chosen One is a prizefighter, or a Made Man of the Wright family Wright teenagers will remark. "Watch out for the Masticator, all right? He's a mean one. Sooner bite your ear off than look at you."Wright teenager: "{356}{}{Watch out for the Masticator, all right? He's a mean one. Sooner bite your ear off than look at you.}" (NcWriTee.msg) Monty Python ;Monty Python and the Holy Grail * The special encounter Bridge Keeper, is an allusion to the Bridge Keeper scene in the Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Wherein the Bridgekeeper will asks three questions, answering any one of the questions wrong results in immediate death. However the third question is a trick question and if answered correctly leads to the immediate death of the Bridge Keeper. In the movie, everyone who answers incorrectly is magically thrown into the gorge, while the game initiates the Bloody Mess death script. * The special encounter The Holy Hand Grenade is an allusion to the scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail where King Arthur's knights use the Holy Hand Grenade (of Antioch) to destroy the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog. In the special encounter however, the knights are in search for the grenade. ** In a deleted special encounter, which exists intact in the pre-patch files, although it is not accessible in a regular game, had these same King Arthur's knights fighting a Vorpal Rat with a Holy Hand Grenade.The Nearly Ultimate Fallout Guide by Per Jorner: Addenda * In Klamath Canyon, the crashed vertibird robot that guards the Vertibird and wreckage says, among other references, "None shall pass." a nod to the Black Knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.Crashed vertibird robot: "{10136}{}{None shall pass.}" "{10156}{}{None shall pass.}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) ;Dead Bishop * Mom she says she has rat pie, rat loaf, and spaghetti with rat sauce, to which the Chosen One can ask, "Can I have something without so much rat in it?". This is a reference to Monty Python's Dead Bishop skit, in which Michael Palin's character asks for 'a slice of strawberry tart without so much rat in it.'DcMom.msg ''Mork & Mindy'' In Klamath Canyon, the Crashed vertibird robot that guards the Vertibird and wreckage says, "Nanoo-nanoo," a traditional greeting on the planet of Ork, Mork's home planet, in the television sitcom Mork & Mindy.Crashed vertibird robot: "{10134}{}{Nanoo-nanoo.}" "{10154}{}{Nanoo-nanoo.}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) Mr. Roboto Casino patrons and Reno townsfolk are express concern that "Mr. Roboto" (Skynet) scanned them, referencing the 1982 Styx song of the same name.Casino patron: "{213}{}{I think that Mr. Roboto dude was scanning me.}" (NcCasPat.msg)Reno townsfolk: "{222}{}{I think that Mr. Roboto dude was scanning me.}" (NcPerson.msg) Mr. T Stuart Little asks the Chosen One if they "pity the foo", the catchphrase of Laurence Tureaud, better known as Mr. T.Stuart Little: "{490}{}{Awright… (Stuart looks you over.) Yer gonna need a name, y'know, a handle. Something that sounds tough. Mean. Like }" "{1490}{}{ the Hurricane, }" "{2490}{}{ the Brawler, y'know.}" The Chosen One: "{440}{}{Clubber Lang}" Stuart Little: "{503}{}{(The midget smirks.) "Pity the fo," huh? Well, okay…but let's hope YOUR career goes somewhere. Shall we head to the ring?}" (NCSTULIT.MSG, Newr1.msg) Muhammad Ali When the Chosen One is a Prizefighter, both Lil' Jesus Mordino and Ramirez will say "Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Thaz you, right there"; this plays off of Muhammad Ali's saying, "float like a butterfly and sting like a bee" from the The two fights between Muhammad Ali and Sonny Liston for boxing's World Heavyweight Championship.Lil' Jesus Mordino: "{343}{}{Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Thaz you, right there, }" (NcLilJes.msg)Ramirez: "{259}{}{Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Thaz you, right there, }" (NcMorMen.msg) ''My Living Doll'' In Klamath Canyon, the Crashed vertibird robot that guards the Vertibird and wreckage says, among other references, "Does not compute! Does not compute!". The origin of which is from My Living Doll.Crashed vertibird robot: ''"{10124}{}{Does not compute! Does not compute!}" "{10144}{}{Does not compute! Does not compute!}" "{10127}{}{Danger Bill Williamson, Danger!}" "{10147}{}{Danger Bill Williamson, Danger!}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) Obsession Wooz's remark that "Well, Tragic the Garnering isn’t just a game -- it’s an obsession. Not a cologne, either." is an allusion to the Calvin Klein brand of cologne: 'Obsession'. ''Of Mice and Men'' Low Intelligence player character's dialogue lines in New Reno with Angela and Leslie Anne Bishop, as well as Miss Kitty, reference Lennie Small and his obsession with rabbits from Of Mice and Men. ''On the Waterfront'' When the Chosen One knocks out Boxers when Boxing at the Jungle Gym, they will utter the phrase "Coulda been a contender!"Boxer: "{330}{}{Coulda been a contender!}" (NcBoxer.msg) This is a reference to Marlon Brando's character, Terry Malloy, in On the Waterfront. The specific line is "You don't understand. I coulda had class. I coulda been a contender. I coulda been somebody, instead of a bum, which is what I am, let's face it. It was you, Charley." It is in regards to Terry Malloy being forced to take a dive in a fight he could have easily won, due to the the mob union-boss of the waterfront, Johnny Friendly (Lee J. Cobb) instructing him to. ''One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer'' Elmo references the song One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer when complaining on how he got into jail.Elmo: "{113}{}{Geez...one bourbon, one scotch, and one beer, and suddenly I'm in jail.}" (HCELMO.MSG) Peter, Paul and Mary Eldridge exclaims "Holeeee Peter Paul n' Mary!" when seeing power armor, referencing the folk singers of the same name.Eldridge: "{210}{}{Holeeee Peter Paul n' Mary. Power armor!}" (NcEldrid.msg) ''The Pink Panther'' In the Den, Tyler runs a gang and asks who sent you if you approach him. The Chosen One may reply with, "The pink panther".Tyler: "{350}{}{Yeah, I bet you are. Who sent you?}" The Chosen One: "{353}{}{The pink panther.}" (DcTyler.msg) ''Pinky and the Brain'' In Gecko's access tunnels there is a large intelligent mole rat called "Brain". Whom has a lust to take over the world, this and his simpleminded ghoul protector Zomak is a reference to Pinky and the Brain. Pocahontas After the Chosen One becomes a Porn Star in New Reno many of the residents will comment about the pornographic movies that the Chosen One was in. One Pokeahotass is a spoof on the story of Pocahontas.New Reno prostitute: "{203}{}{I loved you in Great Balls for Hire.}" "{204}{}{I loved you in Good Will Humping.}" "{205}{}{I loved you in Vault Sexteen.}" "{206}{}{You were great in Pokeahotass.}" (NcProsti.msg) Preacher Cassidy occasionally makes reference to the fact that, "My father named me after a character in some pre-war comic book..."etc., as well as asking if you think Texas survived the war. The comic book Preacher, by Garth Ennis, is set largely in or around Texas, and has a main character who is a vampire(!) named Proinsas Cassidy, who for obvious reasons, tends to use only his last name. ''The Princess Bride'' Trapper Town is the home of way too many rats, and a man who will tell you of rodents of unusual size, a reference to the beasties from the swamp in The Princess Bride, combined with a timely warning about pig rats and mole rats below the town.The Chosen One: "{194}{}{Anything unusual going on here in Klamath?}" Sajag: "{290}{}{Well, let’s see. All sorts of things going on in town lately. (counts on his fingers) There’s brahmin-mutilating bugmen, rodents of unusual size, a walking spirit, and a missing hunter. Klamath’s become a real hot spot lately.}" The Chosen One: "{292}{}{Tell me about the RUS's, please.}" Sajag: "{360}{}{Some say that there’s a gigantic rat, the size of a Corvega, that rules over all the rats over in Trapper Town (west of downtown). They say that it lives in an old mine underneath Trapper Town and that all the other rats bring it any shiny objects that they find. (licks his lips) Mmm, Shiny baubles.}" (KCSAJAG.MSG) ''Punch-Out!! In the Jungle Gym in New Reno, when Stuart Little asks the Chosen One what he wants his Prizefighter name to be, two of the choices are Glass Joe, Bald Bull. These are in reference to the Punch-Out!! series.Newr1.msg ''Red Dawn John Cassidy will sometimes say, "Wonder if Texas survived the war..."John Cassidy: "{364}{}{Wonder if Texas survived the war...}" (VCCasidy.msg) which is a line from the Red Dawn film. ''Red Dwarf'' When talking to Dr. Andrew about receiving the Dermal Impact Assault Enhancement, he will explain about the hit to your Charisma by saying, "All the curves you got are gonna become right angles, near as I can tell." To which, the Chosen One can reply that they've always wanted to look like Kryten, the angular android from the British sci-fi sitcom, Red Dwarf.Andrew: "{256}{}{All the curves you got are gonna become right angles, near as I can tell.}" The Chosen One: "{348}{}{Cool! I've always wanted to look like Kryten! Here's the cash and the combat armor.}" (VCANDY.MSG) Robin Givens * Mike The Masticator mentions how he hates Robin Givens, whom was Mike Tyson's wife for a year and accused him of spousal abuse.Masticator: "{174}{}{Me hate Robbin' Givens}" (NcTyson.msg) Also, if a female Chosen One is not a Prizefighter, the Masticator will ask if you are Robin.Masticator: "{206}{}{Robin? That you?}" (NcTyson.msg) * Rabid boxing fans mention that the Chosen One is tougher then Robbin Givens if they are a Prizefighter, alluding to Given's accusations against Tyson of spousal abuse.Rabid boxing fans: "{267}{}{You're tougher than Robbin' Givens!}" "{365}{}{You're tougher than Robbin' Givens!}" "{399}{}{You're tougher than Robbin' Givens!}" (NcBoxFan.msg) * Pimps mention Robin Givens, a real world actress, in one of their Prizefighter floats.Pimp: "{357}{}{This ain't no Robbin' Givens I givin'…you get a good woman, know what I'm sayin?}" (NcPimp.msg) ''Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time) * Then the Chosen One asks Renesco what does he sell at Renesco's Pharmacy, the last line of the conversation is; ''"Rocketman, huh? Know the line in that Elton John song, "Rocketman, burning off the mmmncfnfm there at home?' What's he really saying there?". This is a reference to Elton Johns' song Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time).The Chosen One: "{292}{}{What do you sell here?}" Renesco: "{305}{}{I sell recreational drugs mostly. That's why they gave me that idiotic appellation, 'the Rocketman.' Hmmmph. I also sell some caravan supplies. You NEED anything or can I get back to something important?}" The Chosen One: "{306}{}{Rocketman, huh? Know the line in that Elton John song, "Rocketman, burning off the mmmncfnfm there at home?' What's he really saying there?}" (NcRenesc.msg) * When Junkies are high, among their generic float dialogue is them singing "Rocketman, burning off the mmmmumble there alone…" "And I think it's gonna be a long, long time…"Junkie: "{223}{}{And I think it's gonna be a long, long time…}" "{241}{}{Sings. Rocketman, burning off the mmmmumble there alone…}" (NcJunkie.msg) ''Rocky'' * When fighting Boxers in the Jungle Gym they will make multiple references to Rocky, by quoting Mickey Goldmill, Ivan Drago, Clubber Lang, Rocky Balboa and referencing Adrian Pennino. When they taunt the Chosen One, they will say "Adrian! Adrian!", "I must break you.", "You're fighting like a bum!", "You got no guts!", "You're a bum! A bum!", "Gonna beat you like a dog..."Boxer: "{350}{}{Adrian! Adrian!}" "{351}{}{You're going down!}" "{352}{}{Make you a bitch...}" "{353}{}{I must break you.}" "{354}{}{You're fighting like a bum!}" "{355}{}{You got no guts!}" "{356}{}{You're a bum! A bum!}" "{357}{}{Gonna beat you like a dog...}" (NcBoxer.msg) When they are in the corner they will say "Ain't gonna be no rematch!", "Hit like a butterfly...", "Keep your hands up...", "Stay sharp!", "Fight past that shit!", "Get critical!", "Cut me, Mick.", "Remember, stick the jab!", "I see three of 'em!"NcBoxer.msg And when they either knock out the Chosen One or get knocked out in return they will say, "And stay down!", "You got knocked da fuck out!", "Who's your Daddy?", "If he dies, he dies.", "Coulda been a contender!", "How could such a... geggghhh...", "*Huuuuurrrrllllll*", "Ooo, care bears...", "I think I'll just lay here for a little while.", "No pain, no pain, no pain..."NcBoxer.msg * Before boxers head to the ring, Stuart Little mentions the song "Eye of the Tiger" which is the theme song of Rocky III.Stuart Little: "{490}{}{Awright… (Stuart looks you over.) Yer gonna need a name, y'know, a handle. Something that sounds tough. Mean. Like }" "{1490}{}{ the Hurricane, }" "{2490}{}{ the Brawler, y'know.}" The Chosen One: "{448}{}{Balboa}" Stuart Little: "{504}{}{(The midget smirks.) Eye of the Tiger, huh? "Aaaydrian," "Aaaaydrian…" Heh-heh. I like it…lot of weight associated with it. Shall we head to the ring?}" (NCSTULIT.MSG, Newr1.msg) * Several name choices for the Prizefighter title are a reference to Rocky.Newr1.msg Ron Jeremy When choosing a Porn Star stage name for the Corsican Brothers, Ron Jeremy is an option that causes the brothers to remark that that name carries bad connotations and nobody wants to see a porno starring someone with a name like that. ''Sanford and Son'' Lumpy in Broken Hills will say "I'm comin' to meet you Elizabeth!" when idle (and under the Highwayman), as he is in considerable pain.Lumpy: "{107}{}{I'm comin' to meet you Elizabeth!}" (HCLUMPY.MSG) This is a phrase based off of Sanford and Son in the episodes when Fred Sanford fakes a heart attacks to manipulate his son, lamenting, "You hear that, Elizabeth? I'm comin' to join ya, honey!" ''Scarface'' * The addicts of the Den comment; "Say hello to my little friend."Den addict: "{217}{}{Say hello to my little friend.}" (DcAddict.msg) This is the famous quote from the movie Scarface. * When the Chosen One becomes a Made Man with any of the New Reno crime families, "Scarface" is among the titles that can be chosen.Newr1.msg ''Scooby-Doo'' One of Robodog's float text is "Rooby-Doo!". This is a clear reference to to cartoon, Scooby-Doo.Robodog: "{116}{}{Rooby-Doo!}" (Scrobo.msg) ''Schoolhouse Rock! Reno townsfolk will occasionally repeat the phrase ''"Conjunction, Junction." This is an allusion to the episode Conjunction Junction of Schoolhouse Rock!Reno townsfolk: "{332}{}{Conjunction, Junction.}" "{400}{}{Conjunction, Junction.}" "{461}{}{Conjunction, Junction.}" "{619}{}{Conjunction, Junction.}" "{670}{}{Conjunction, Junction.}" "{716}{}{Conjunction, Junction.}" (NcPerson.msg) ''Sesame Street'' Once the Chosen One completes the game, Reno townsfolk will announce that "This game was brought to you by the letter Z." Not only does ths break the fourth wall, but it also references Sesame Street's messages of a scene being sponsored by a letter of the alphabet.Reno townsfolk: "{498}{}{This game was brought to you by the letter Z.}" (NcPerson.msg) While the Wright children will announce "Fallout 2 was brought to you by the letter Z."Wright child: "{175}{}{Fallout 2 was brought to you by the letter Z.}" (NcWriChi.msg) Sharpe series (Books and television) Written by Bernard Cornwell In Redding, during the Sheriff's missions, the Chosen One will come across Obadiah Hakeswill who has 'cut up' a local whore. He says he did it because she insulted his mother. In the Sharpe series, Sergeant Obadiah Hakeswill is Sharpe's nemesis for a large part of the series. A rapist and murderer who obsesses over his love for his mother, to the point of talking to himself. He also quotes Hakeswill's often repeated line, "You can't kill me". Wikipedia - Sharpe Series characters. ''Shaft'' The Corsican Brothers mention that "Shaft…he's one bad mutha --" and Reno townsfolk, New Reno prostitutes, and Wright teenagers similarly remark "That mutant one big mutha."Corsican Brothers: "{371}{}{Shaft…he's one bad mutha --}" (NcCorBro.msg)New Reno prostitute: "{468}{}{That mutant is one big mutha.}" Reno townsfolk: "{378}{}{That mutant is one big mutha.}" Wright teenager: "{298}{}{That mutant is one big mutha.}" (NcProsti.msg, NcPerson.msg, NcWriTee.msg) These are an allusion to Shaft. ''Street Fighter'' When fighting Boxers in the Jungle Gym, they will make comment while punching. These comments are,"Haadookin." and "SUPER... NUCLEAR... TORNADO... FIST..."Boxer: "{345}{}{Haadookin.}" "{347}{}{SUPER... NUCLEAR... TORNADO... FIST...}" (NcBoxer.msg) These are a clear reference to Ryu's attack from Street Fighter. Robert W. Service The two head miners in Redding, Dangerous Dan McGrew and Marge LeBarge, are reference to Robert Service poems: The Shooting of Dan McGrew and The Cremation of Sam McGee (who died near Lake Lebarge). Furthermore, the Malamute Saloon is where most of the Ballad of Dan McGrew takes place. This saloon also features a lady known as Lou. ''Short Circuit'' In Klamath Canyon, the Crashed vertibird robot that guards the Vertibird wreckage says, among other references, "Number five is alive!" This is a reference to the 1986 science fiction film Short Circuit.Crashed vertibird robot: "{10120}{}{Number five is alive!}" "{10140}{}{Number five is alive!}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) That was robot's "Number Five" favorite words. ''The Silence Of the Lambs'' * Within Sierra Army Depot VI, the player can find the experiment log holodisk of one Dr. H. Lector, whom sent some liver, from Private Callow, and fava beans to "the boys in bio storage" who played a joke on him by altering the settings of the Vault-Tec automated organ extractor.Sierra Depot experiment log * Dr. Wong Yi Tze makes the "with some fava beans and a light Chianti" reference when explaining what he plans to do with Chip's recently removed spleen.The Chosen One: "{106}{}{I hear you have someone else's spleen.}" Wong Yi Tze: "{140}{}{Ahh, yes! Indeed. I will prepare it with fava beans and a nice chianti.}" The Chosen One: "{143}{}{You do know that you're supposed to serve liver with that wine instead of spleen, right?}" Wong Yi Tze: "{155}{}{Ha ha! Yes, I too saw that old movie. Wait... what are you saying? Are you saying that...?}" The Chosen One: "{156}{}{Yes, it's a human spleen.}" (Fcdrwong.msg) Until he finds out that it is human in origin. ''The Simpsons'' One of the old ghouls at Broken Hills will occasionally say "It's cold and there are wolves after me."Old ghoul: "{134}{}{It's cold and there are wolves after me.}" (HCOLDGHL.MSG) This is a quote from Abe "Grampa" Simpson, from the Simpsons episode Cape Feare. ''South Park'' * Cheezy poofs, a cheese flavored snack food, is a direct reference to the snack food of the same name in South Park. * T-Ray's line "Damn, bitch! I just gave you sweet love five minutes ago! You trying to KILL me?"T-Ray: "{640}{}{Damn, bitch! I just gave you sweet love five minutes ago! You trying to KILL me?}" (NcTRay.msg) (when offering sex for batteries) is a nod to Chef's line from the episode "Weight Gain 4000". Spice Girls New Reno prostitutes reference the British girl group Spice Girls when they solicit their services, saying that they are either Filthy, Homely, Slutty, Old, or Dirty Spice.New Reno prostitute: "{1299}{}{I'm Filthy Spice.}" "{1300}{}{I'm Homely Spice.}" "{1301}{}{I'm Slutty Spice.}" "{1302}{}{I'm Old Spice.}" "{1304}{}{I'm Dirty Spice.}" (NcProsti.msg) ''Star Trek'' ''Star Trek: The Original Series * In the special encounter Federation Crash Site, there are dead crew members (Red shirts, naturally) and a hypo. * In the special encounter Guardian of Forever references the episode of the same name. The stone ring portal is a reference to the ''Star Trek episode "City on the Edge of Forever", and the only way out of the encounter is to create and fulfill a predestination paradox. ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture * The leader of the Slags is named "Vegeir". In the Motion Picture there is an alien intelligence that found an earth space explorer "Voyager" that they referred to as V'Ger (pronounced vegeir) because the letters 'oya' on it were covered over with dirt. * In Klamath Canyon, the crashed vertibird robot that guards the Vertibird and wreckage says, among other references, ''"Vee-jer, Veee-jer."Crashed vertibird robot: "{10121}{}{Vee-jer, Veee-jer.}" "{10141}{}{Vee-jer, Veee-jer.}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)) ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * Captain Pickard is a reference to Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the USS Enterprise in Star Trek: The Next Generation. * When the Chosen One drops into the Ghost Farm caverns, Protectors are ordered to bring all surfacers to their leader, Vegeir. An option to respond to them is to tell them to got to hell, at which point they respond by elaborating that if the Chosen One resists, they will be harmed. In response the Chosen One can reply "No, I know resistance is futile. I'll go with you."Protector: "{220}{}{We have been instructed to take all surfacers to Vegeir. You will not be harmed. Please come with us.}" The Chosen One: "{221}{}{Go to hell, I'm not going anywhere with you.}" Protector: "{224}{}{Let me elaborate on my previous statement. You will not be harmed UNLESS you resist. Are you resisting?}" The Chosen One: "{226}{}{No, I know resistance is futile. I'll go with you.}" (McSlgGrd.msg) This is an allusion to the Borg and their famous phrase "resistance is futile" ''Star Wars'' ;Klamath * If asked "Whiskey" Bob about the Den, he will reply "You will not find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Now where did I hear that?" Obi-Wan Kenobi first spoke the sentence in Star Wars, describing the Mos Eisley spaceport.The Chosen One: "{294}{}{A den? What kind of den?}" Whiskey Bob: "{360}{}{Not ‘A den,’ - ‘The Den.’ You’ll not find a greater hive of scum and villainy. Now where did I hear that? In any case, it’s a rough sort of place a few days travel south of Klamath. Anything can be had there for a price...even slaves. But you have to be very careful there -— lots of short tempers attached to dangerous weapons. I don’t think they have much to do with us, though; we’re too poor here.}" The Chosen One: "{361}{}{I think I’d be safe enough there; I know how to handle myself. Let me ask you about something else, though.}" (KCBOB.MSG) ;New Reno * If the Chosen One is wearing power armor, porn actresses at the Golden Globes will remark, "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" This line was originally spoken by Princess Leia in A New Hope.Porn actress: "{295}{}{Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?}" (NcActres.msg) * If the Chosen One is wearing power armor, Junkies will remark, "Well, if it ain't Mr. Darttth Vadrrr".Junkie: "{458}{}{Well, if it ain't Mr. Darttth Vadrrr}" (NcJunkie.msg) * Defeating the Enclave prompts a whole new set of float dialogue from Reno townsfolk, including, "I felt a great disturbance…as if a hundred evil bastards on an oil derrick suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Strange." This is another variation of an Obi-Wan Kenobi line, this time from when the Death Star destroys Alderaan.Reno townsfolk: "{496}{}{I felt a great disturbance…as if a hundred evil bastards on an oil derrick suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Strange.}" (NcPerson.msg) * Casino bouncers do not let robots within the Shark Club and the Desperado. They will continually refer to them as "Droids". Even quoting Wuher, the bartender of Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina "We don't serve droids." and "No droids. They wait outside."Casino bouncers: "{285}{}{No droids.}" "{286}{}{We don't serve droids.}" "{287}{}{No droids. They wait outside.}" (NcCasBou.msg) * * One of the dialogue options when negotiating with T-Ray is "Perhaps you feel you are being treated...unfairly?" a line from Darth Vader to Lando Calrissian in The Empire Strikes Back * The cut content Casino pit bosses also have these lines. Casino pit boss: "# 18. ROBOBRAIN (WTG)" "{295}{}{No droids.}" "{296}{}{We don't serve droids.}" "{297}{}{No droids. They wait outside.}" (NcPitBos.msg) Casino pit boss: "# 18. ROBOBRAIN (WTG)" "{360}{}{No droids.}" "{000}{}{We don't serve droids.}" "{000}{}{No droids. They wait outside.}" (NCPITBOX.MSG) ;The Den * If the Chosen One threatens Aidan, a bodyguard at the Slavers' Guild for information on where they find their slaves, he'll initiate combat by saying, "Now, young jet eye, you will die." This is a slight variation on a line spoken by Palpatine to Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi.The Chosen One: "{248}{}{Where do you get your slaves?}" Aidan: "{330}{}{I ain't talkin' about that. Metzger'll string me up. Plus, we wouldn't want any outside competition.}" The Chosen One: "{332}{}{Tell me before I blow a hole through your head.}" Aidan: "{342}{}{Now, young jet eye, you will die.}" (DcSlvGrt.msg) ;Vault City * If the Chosen One threatens Senior Council Member McClure the Chosen One can say the line; "Your powers are weak, old man. You are no match for me."''The Chosen One: ''"{160}{}{Your powers are weak, old man. You are no match for me.}" (Vcmclure.msg) This is what Darth Vader says as he battles Obi-Wan Kenobi in A New Hope. ;Gecko * When communicating with the Enclave communications officer in the Poseidon Oil Nuclear reactor #5, the Chosen One can say the line; "Uh, we're all fine here. How are you?" This quote is from Han Solo as he breaks into the Death Star prison block in A New Hope.Enclave communications officer: "{108}{powr2}{Who the hell is this?}" The Chosen One: "{109}{}{Uh, we’re all fine here. How are you?}" (Gcpacoff.msg) ;Control station Enclave * The Enclave soldiers on the oil rig will remark that "These are not the droids we are looking for.", a reference to the jedi mind trick Obi-Wan Kenobi uses to get past the storm troopers on Tatooine.Enclave soldier: "{115}{}{These are not the droids we are looking for.}" (QCGRANIT.MSG) ;San Francisco * The functionality of ACE's healing abilities is similar if not the same as the "Bacta tank", first appearing in Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back. ;World Map * On the world map in the box where the Highwayman will appear, in the top right corner of it is says TK-421, a reference to the Stormtrooper of the very same name. It also says AA-23, which is the name of the detention block where Leia was held on the Deathstar. ''Stranger in a Strange Land'' In regards to Josh Laurence's sense of humor in his unique profession, mortician/bartender of the Last Gasp Saloon and Funeral Parlor, the Chosen One can tell him that he finds him creepy. In response Josh Laurence, offended, makes a comment about tribals eating their dead, to which the Chosen One can remark "How else could we grok their essence?". This prompts Josh Laurence to comment that he confused the "Martian" as a tribal. This is an allusion to Grok in the 1961 science-fiction novel, Stranger in a Strange Land.The Chosen One: "{110}{}{What is this place, exactly?}" Josh Laurence: "{121}{}{This is the Last Gasp Saloon and Funeral Parlor. A full service establishment. Bottle to Grave is our motto.}" The Chosen One: "{122}{}{That seems like a bizarre combination, Josh.}" Josh Laurence: "{139}{}{That it is. But I couldn't make ends meet just burying people - you might say business was dead. Oh, it was a grave matter. So I undertook the job of fixing up my place to sell drinks, too.}" The Chosen One: "{140}{}{Uh-huh. I'm almost afraid to ask you anything else now. But I guess I will anyway.}" Josh Laurence: "{141}{}{Uh, doesn't it throw people off their feed to see all the stiffs in here?}" The Chosen One: "{143}{}{Well, it would, if they was all real. But they ain't. Not all of 'em, anyway. 'Sides, the miners kinda like it. Makes 'em feel lucky to be alive.}" The Chosen One: "{144}{}{I think it's creepy. You're a very disturbed individual.}" Josh Laurence: "{147}{}{You call *me* creepy? Why, I hear that tribals eat their damn dead.}" The Chosen One: "{148}{}{How else could we grok their essence?}" Josh Laurence: "{181}{}{God-damn Martians. And I mistook you for a damn tribal. Well, don't I feel stupid. Well, cannibals is cannibals in my book.}" (RCJOSH.MSG) Grok is a word coined by Robert A. Heinlein for his 1961 science-fiction novel, Stranger in a Strange Land meaning; "Grok means to understand so thoroughly that the observer becomes a part of the observed—to merge, blend, intermarry, lose identity in group experience. It means almost everything that we mean by religion, philosophy, and science—and it means as little to us (because of our Earthling assumptions) as color means to a blind man."Wikipedia:Gork ''Taxi Driver'' When the Chosen One has the either no reputation, or the Prizefighter, Made Man, and/or Slaver reputations. And if the companions Robobrain, Marcus, and Sulik are active, Junkies will repeat Robert De Niro's famous line "You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me?!" from Taxi Driver.Junkie: "{484}{}{You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me?!}" "{510}{}{You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me?!}" "{546}{}{You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me?!}" "{575}{}{You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me?!}" (NcJunkie.msg) ''Terminator'' Skynet, the artificial intelligence that uploads itself into a Robobrain at Sierra Army Depot VI, is a reference to Skynet; the artificial intelligence that became self aware and created a robotic army to extinguish humans and gain control of the planet in the ''Terminator'' series.Fallout Bible 6: "'''4. What happened to...'"'' "'''a. Skynet'"'' "Skynet's fate is undocumented. If I was to speculate, he left the player and began to travel west into the wasteland, looking for terminals and data to acquire more knowledge, collect more data, and perhaps "settle down" in a mainframe. The frame he was in, and the brain he had could only store so much information, and AIs need more data storage space to grow in order to evolve. It is possible he made his way to the Glow, but it's not known for sure. Any fan writers out there, feel free to round out what happened to him - considering his combat messages alone, the world's in for some shakin'." "In the official universe, Skynet is not his real name. Like some other aspects in the Sierra Army Depot (i.e., the news reports), it needs to be revised into the timeline. Sue me." ''They Live'' * In the 1988 sci-fi film They Live, the protagonist (John Nada) utters the phrase "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I am all out of bubblegum." When opening dialogue with the Sheriff of Redding, Earl Marion, the Chosen One might choose the opening line "I'm here in town to kick ass and chew bubblegum - and I'm all out of gum."''The Chosen One: ''"{111}{}{I'm here in town to kick ass and chew bubblegum - and I'm all out of gum.}" (RCMARION.MSG) Buster's guards utter a similar line: "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubble gum. Good thing for you I have one stick left."Buster's guard: "{105}{}{I'm here to kick ass and chew bubble gum. Good thing for you I have one stick left.}" (Scbgrd.msg) * In the Hubologists' headquarters in San Francisco, the guards there will say "Obey." "Sleep." and "Consume." when spoken to.Hubologist guard: "{131}{}{Obey.}" "{132}{}{Sleep.}" "{133}{}{Consume.}" (Fcelgrd.msg) In "They Live", after the protagonist (John Nada) acquires the special sunglasses, he is able to see the subliminal messages the aliens have placed in mankind's everyday urban surroundings in order to brainwash them. The commands "Obey", "Sleep", and "Consume" are among the many messages people without the glasses cannot see. ''The Time Machine'' When getting Micky's help to retrieve the treasure from the town well. However, once it is retrieved, Micky will be stuck in it forever, with humorous floats persisting throughout the game. One of them "Oh my god! Morlocks!"Micky: "{161}{}{Oh my god! Morlocks!}" (HIWELL.MSG) is an allusion to the Morlocks of The Time Machine by H.G. Wells. ''Tired of Waiting for You'' In Broken Hills, the old ghouls in the old ghouls' home sings the first two verses of the song: Tired of Waiting for You by The Kinks.Old ghoul: "{102}{}{I'm so tired.}" "{103}{}{So tired, tired of waiting, tired of waiting for yo-oo-ou.}" (HCOLDGHL.MSG) Tobacciana Many of the characters in Fallout 2, particularly around Redding, share names with brands of tobacco pipes: Ben Wade, Ascorti, Savinelli, Stanwell, Caminetto, and Ferndown, for instance. Rattray is a popular brand of pipe tobacco, as is the Frog Morton line of tobaccos made by McClelland. ''Tomb Raider'' Making fun of Stuart Little's character model prompts him to call female players "Laura Kroft wannabe".Stuart Little: ''"{601}{}{I've taken in your over-pixellated breasts, your ridiculous sashay when you walk, your unimaginative character point allocation and concluded you are a mini-maxing Laura Kroft wannabe…a "munchkin."}" (NCSTULIT.MSG) This is an allusion to the ''Tomb Raider'' series. ''Top Gun'' A pornographic movie named Top Bun is mentioned by Vikki Goldman. This prono is a spoof on the film Top Gun, of whom the lead actor is Tom Cruise who in turn is spoofed by Juan Cruz. Both share a dialogue file.Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{103}{}{Him: Hi! I'm Juan Cruz! Her: And I'm Vikki Goldman! Both: We're celebrities! And we endorse Hubology! Both: Please note that any similarities between us and people or institutions, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.}" The Chosen One: "{105}{}{Celebrities? What makes you celebrities?}" "{121}{}{Her: Why, we were in the movie business in New Reno. We made hundreds of films, many of them classics, like "Top Bun," "Frisky Bizness," and "Days of Rubber". That's what makes us celebrities.}" (Fcjuavki.msg) ''Toy Story'' In Gecko, Percival Crump wants the Chosen One to find his friend Woody in The Den. Upon arriving in The Den the Chosen One can discover that Woody has dozed off and has been put on display as "A Jan-u-wine Egyptian Mummy" as part of The Great Ananias' attraction. Once paid for a viewing, the Great Ananias will open the chipped paper-mache sarcophagus with Woody sleeping inside. Upon recognising that it is the missing ghoul Woody, the Chosen One will yell at himDcAnan.msg to run in a similar fashion to that scene from the movie Toy Story (1995) in which Woody pretends to be Buzz by holding his dismembered arm out Sid's window and waving it at the other toys. Upon inspecting the sarcophagus: "Hey, wait a minute. That's not a Mummy. That's a ghoul. WOODY! Hey WOODY! Is that you? Holy shit! That *is* Woody! Run Woody, run for it! Well, uh, gimp for it then! Go Woody go!" The exact lines are not remembered, but in Toy Story it goes something like this: "Hey, wait a minute, that's not Buzz! That's WOODY! HEY WOODY! IS THAT YOU?" Transformers When wearing power armor around the Casino patrons of New Reno will cause them to jokingly ask if it turns into a jet and flies around. This is a clear reference to Starscream of Transformers.Casino patrons: "{347}{}{Can your armor transform into a jet and fly around? Just curious.}" (NcCasPat.msg ''Underdog'' Occasionally, Robodog will play the Underdog's line from the theme song " Not bird, nor plane, nor even frog, just lil' old me - Robodog!". This is a direct reference to the cartoon Underdog.Robodog: "{115}{}{ Not bird, nor plane, nor even frog, just lil' old me - Robodog!}" (Scrobo.msg) United States Armed Forces Enclave soldiers may sometime hum "Jody's home now, smokin' grass, Jody's pumpin' your wife's.", which is a reference to Jody, a recurring character in American military cadences. In random encounters, the Chosen One can encounter Press Gang mercenaries. They repeat allusions to the United States Armed Forces: ;United States Marine Corps An alteration of the motto of the United States Marine Corps; "The few, the proud, the Marines." ("The few, the proud, the mercenaries.")Press Gang mercenary: "{103}{}{The few, the proud, the mercenaries.}" (Ecprsgng.msg) ;United States Army A direct quote of the slogan of the United States Army at the time of the games' make. "Be All (That) You Can Be"Press Gang mercenary: "{102}{}{Be all you can be.}" (Ecprsgng.msg) ;United States Navy As an insult they direct the Chosen One to "Go join the Navy.".Press Gang mercenary: "{107}{}{Go join the Navy.}" (Ecprsgng.msg) ;Join, or Die They reference Join, or Die, the well known political cartoon of Benjamin Franklin.Press Gang mercenary: "{101}{}{Join or die!}" (Ecprsgng.msg) ;Military ranks They reference the military ranks of the services, and their recruits.Press Gang mercenary: "{100}{}{Ah! Another recruit.}" "{110}{}{Recruit.}" "{111}{}{Sergeant.}" (Ecprsgng.msg) ;Being a 4FPress Gang mercenary: "{105}{}{4F.}" (Ecprsgng.msg) 4-F is a military classification under the United States' Selective Service System for candidates found to be unfit for military service after formal examination by the Entrance Processing Command.Wikipedia:4F Unwashed Villagers There is a reference to The Unwashed Village community that's more than likely the oldest Fallout community in existence. The Unwashed Villagers present in a special encounter are some of the oldest and most respected members of the Unwashed Village (though the situation has changed over time). The spammer they are fighting is the Grim Reaper or Grim, a legendary spammer who plagued the Interplay forum for a long time as the archnemisis of the UV. Several members have unique entries in Fallout 2, including Buffy (Rebecca Dyer, who runs the bar in the first town), Thrakazog (in an entry in a Hubologist holodisk), and The Enlightened One (in NCR). The Unwashed Village community is still in existence and still thriving at Unwashed.eu combining both members old and new, they are still devoted to the Fallout community and the part they played in Fallout history. ''Wall Street'' In Gecko, there is a ghoul outside the old incomplete reactor up north named Gordon, he is an allusion to Gordon Gekko, the main character of the 1987 film Wall Street. Gordon also says a speech similar to the one from the film:The Chosen One: "{136}{}{Hmm, sounds like greed to me.}" Gordon: "{140}{}{I am greedy. But most people misunderstand greed. Greed is a powerful driving force. Throughout history, mankind’s greatest achievements were driven by men that wanted to better their positions. Driven by greed. Greed, for lack of a better word, is good.}" The Chosen One: "{141}{}{I’ll take your word for that, Gordon. But what does greed have to do with Gecko?}" Gordon: "{150}{}{So far, not much. But in greed lies Gecko’s salvation. I have important information about the survival of Gecko, but I can’t get anyone to listen to me.}" (GCGORDON.MSG) ''WarGames The medical terminal on the first floor inside Vault 8 will randomly say "Strange game. The only winning move is not to play."Vault City medical terminal: "{209}{}{I'm sorry, Dave. I can't do that.}" "{210}{}{Danger! Will Robinson!}" "{214}{}{Strange game. The only winning move is not to play.}" This line was originally said by the NORAD supercomputer artificial intelligence WOPR (War Operation Plan Response) in the movie WarGames, having learned the concept of Mutual Assured Destruction. ''We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome) Once the player completes the main quest Stop the Enclave several characters sing ''We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome) sung by Tina Turner which played over the end titles of the film Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. Including; junkies and Wright teenagers, whom sing "We don't need another hero, we don't need to know the way home...".Junkie: "{301}{}{Sings. "We don't need another hero, we don't need to know the way home…"}" (NcJunkie.msg)Wright teenager: "{203}{}{(Sings.) "We don't need another hero, we don't need to know the way home…"}" (NcWriTee.msg) On Second Street of New Reno, huddled around a trashcan fire next to the Jungle Gym, is a three member band Frenchy, Paine, and Sims whom aslo sing this song.Frenchy, Paine, and Sims: "{1200}{}{! Th' big hero! How can we help you? Maybe sing you something special, eh?}" "{800}{}{We don't need another hero...}" "{801}{}{We don't needta know the way home...}" "{802}{}{All we need is whaz beyond...}" "{803}{}{Methadone}" "{804}{}{}" (NcBand.msg) ''Where the Wild Things Are'' New Reno prostitutes will solicit by asking if their clientele "wanna go to Where the Wild Things Are?", referencing the children's book Where the Wild Things Are.New Reno prostitute: "{922}{}{Wanna go to Where the Wild Things Are?}" (NcProsti.msg) Who's your daddy? When Boxers knock out the Chosen One when Boxing at the Jungle Gym they will use the phrase "Who's your daddy?"Boxer: "{322}{}{Who's your Daddy?}" (NcBoxer.msg) This is in reference to the slang expression that, takes the form of a rhetorical question, used as a boastful claim of dominance over the intended listener. ''The Wizard of Oz'' The Wizard of Oz is mentioned throughout Fallout 2, these references include; * In Shady Sands, the Chosen One will come across a woman and her robobrain standing outside of the power plant. The woman's name is Dorothy, and her trusty robot who follows her everywhere is Toto, (whom barks like a dog). * In the special encounter Tin Man, the player character encounters someone standing, rigid and unmoving, in power armor, saying repeatedly, "Oil can". When the player uses a nearby oil can on the figure's armor, the Tin Woodsman walks away, after gifting the Chosen One 150 Microfusion cells. * If the player character is wearing power armor, the New Reno prostitutes may make this comment; "Look, Tin Man, if you want me to dress up as Dorothy or Toto, that's extra."New Reno prostitute: "{836}{}{Look, Tin Man, if you want me to dress up as Dorothy or Toto, that's extra.}" (NcProsti.msg) * Casino patrons in New Reno sometimes ask, "Lose your heart, tin man?", this is an allusion to the Tin Man in The Wizard of Oz.Casino patron: "{341}{}{Lose your heart, tin man?} (NcCasPat.msg) * After defeating the Enclave, Eldridge will sing, ''"Ding-dong, the Enclave's dead, the Enclave's dead", an altered form of the song the munchkins sing after the Wicked Witch of the West is killed by a Dorothy's falling house: "Ding-dong, the Witch is dead, the Witch is dead!"Eldridge: "{202}{}{::Ding-dong, the Enclave's dead, the Enclave's dead... ::}" (NcEldrid.msg) * There is a subtle mention in The Den. If the Chosen One asks Vic's guard who is boss is he will respond by questioning why you would walk into a place you know nothing about. At which point the Chosen One can respond that they thought that they were in Kansas.The Chosen One: "{287}{}{Who's your boss?}" Vic's guard: "{310}{}{Huh? You just in the habit of walking around into places you don't know? This is the Slaver's Guild.}" The Chosen One: "{312}{}{Oh, that's where I am? I though I was in Kansas.}" Vic's guard: "{320}{}{Where? No, never heard of it. This is the Den. Not sure about that place, but I don't get out much. Sorry.}" (DcVicGrd.msg) The X Files Choosing to mock Stuart Little's appearance by asking if he worked at a circus prompts an argument from him. This entire argument (and the Chosen One's final line) draws extreme resemblances from the The X-Files season 2 episode: Humbug, when Mulder angers a man of short stature by asking if he works as part of the circus (which he and Scully are investigating a murder at). The short man proceeds to stereotype him as someone who works for the FBI from his tie and suit and the short man remarks how a person of his stature got a degree in 'hotel management'. Mulder also responds in exactly the same way by saying that he is actually an FBI agent. ''Xena: Warrior Princess'' * If the Chosen One is a female prizefighter, the Corsican Brothers will compare her to Xena, referencing the eponymous heroine of the television show Xena: Warrior Princess and tell her to "battle on".Corsican Brothers: "{258}{}{Battle on, Xena.}" (NcCorBro.msg) If the Chosen One is a male prizefighter, the Corsican Brothers will compare her to Hercules.Corsican Brothers: "{250}{}{Hey there, you sexual Hercules!}" (NcCorBro.msg) * When asking Miss Kitty, the madame of the Cat's Paw, for special dramatic request the Chosen One, if male will ask to be ""Herk," a nubile young slave stolen from his village by a band of lusty female slavers."''The Chosen One: ''"{280}{}{I have a special…dramatic…request.}" Miss Kitty: "{375}{}{Chances are that we can accommodate you. Your request would be…?}" The Chosen One: "{378}{}{I'd like to play the role of "Herk," a nubile young slave stolen from his village by a band of lusty female slavers. Here's the catch…he can only communicate using his BODY.}" (NcKitty.msg) and if female ""Zena," a nubile young slave stolen from her village by a band of slavers."''The Chosen One: ''"{280}{}{I have a special…dramatic…request.}" Miss Kitty: "{375}{}{Chances are that we can accommodate you. Your request would be…?}" The Chosen One: "{379}{}{I'd like to play the role of "Zena," a nubile young slave stolen from her village by a band of slavers. Here's the catch…she can only communicate using her BODY.}" (NcKitty.msg) X-Men Both the Casino pit bosses will remark on Marcus, saying that they don't care he is one of the "Ex-Men" and that mutant have to stay outside, referencing the comic book franchise centered around super hero mutants.Casino pit boss: "{000}{}{at Marcus. I don't care if your friend one of the Ex-Men, mutants wait outside.}" Casino pit boss: "{286}{}{I don't care if your friend one of the Ex-Men, mutants wait outside.}" (NcPitBos.msg, NCPITBOX.MSG) References Category:Cultural references Cultural references de:Fallout 2 Kulturelle Bezüge ru:Отсылки Fallout 2 pt:Referências culturais do Fallout 2